


I love you long after you're gone / Spideypool

by Akira_Vargas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, No beta reader, Otto Octavius is a father figure, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Smut, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), The major Charcter death isn't Peter or Wade, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson has Self-Esteem Issues, Wade Wilson has feelings, Wade and MJ are BFFs, grammarly, harry is trying to be one, i might add more later - Freeform, idk what to tag, mj is an amazing best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Vargas/pseuds/Akira_Vargas
Summary: Peter finds himself fallen for the mercenary while his life is falling apart. Wade never considered that his favorite web-slinger might return his feelings. He now finds himself trying to adjust to his new reality and coming to terms with his own issues.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Slow Beginnings

Peter woke up sore not having realized he had fallen asleep on the train. He had to recapture Rhino because for some reason no matter how often they put him away he always escapes. The fight was rough with Rhino having dislocated his shoulder. At the moment he was on his way to work trying to support his shoulder. If Aunt May knew she would wrap him up in bubble wrap and lock him in his room. So, he hoped maybe Otto could help him. He already thought of excuses as to why this could have happened when the train stopped. If he was working for any other person he would most likely already be fired with how often he came in late.

Hurrying to find his keys to unlock the door he called out. "Otto! Hey, I'm really sorry I'm late again-" Peter opened the door and went in. "I feel down a whole flight of stairs and-"

The other had already turned around and looked a bit shocked. "That doesn't look good, Peter. You should go to the hospital."

"No, If I do that May will find out and you know how worried she gets."

"Well, but you do have to pop that shoulder back in." He thought for a second then cleared the table. "Come on, lay down. This wouldn't be the first time I popped in a joint."

Peter smiled relieved. "On my stomach or back?"

"Stomach."

He did as he was told being a bit tense knowing that having joints getting popped in without anesthesia wasn't pretty. When he was 8 he was in the hospital with a broken arm. He and Harry were fooling around with their bikes and Peter fell down a huge hill. Anyway, after Norman and Harry went to the hospital with him and called Aunt May and Uncle Ben he was being treated while a few rooms down a woman got her hips popped back in place, and apparently her anesthetic didn't work because Peter had nightmares of her screaming for days.

Otto gave him something to bite down on. "Okay, Peter, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital." After a nod from him, he continued. "Then take a deep breath and relax. You have to relax your muscles or this won't work." After he did so Otto grabbed his dislocated arm which was hanging down. He wondered how Peter was even able to function as it looked really painful and his shoulder was extremely out of place. "Are you ready?" Another nod. "Okay, I'll start to slowly lower your joint back into the socket." He used something called the assisted Stimson technique where the constant pressure, either through someone else or heavy objects, will pop the shoulder back in. When it finally did there was a loud pop and Peter bit down hard. It hurt like hell but at least it was back in.

After 20 minutes of his shoulder being held down Otto carefully let go. He went to grab a first aid kit. "Come on and sit up. I'll take a look at the face, too."

Peter did as he was told. "You really don't have to. Popping my shoulder back into place was more than enough." He wanted to move his shoulder to demonstrate but it still hurt.

Otto shook his head and went back over to him. "You shouldn't use it that much judging by how dislocated it was and how it looked. Some of your muscles, blood vessels, nerve ligaments, and tendons might be torn or damaged. What did you say happened to you again?"

"I fell down the stairs." Peter lied feeling guilty to lie to him especially after he helped him.

"Well, you must be really unlucky. Anyway, look at me." Otto disinfected some of the cuts and wounds Peter had. Getting worried since you normally don't get cuts from falling down the stairs. But he ignored it thinking it was something the other didn't want to talk about. He finished up everything. "And we're done."

"Thank you, Doc. You sure you don't want to fire me? Always coming in late and beaten up."

"No, you might be lazy, Peter. But you're brilliant. I would appreciate it though if you tried to be more punctual and if you took some better care of yourself. I swear you must be the clumsiest person I know." His tone softened "Now, that we're done with the stern talk, come on and have a look."

"Thanks, I'll try." They went over to a table where Dr. Octavius had some blueprints spread out on the table. "I think we might be able to start the building process soon." Otto pointed to a particular drawing. "I'm just having a bit of trouble with the design of this part. It doesn't allow the wrist to move as it should. Maybe a new pair of eyes can help?" He looked at Peter, who bent down to look at it.

"May I?" He took a pencil.

"Sure go ahead." Otto watched him as he changed some aspects of the design being impressed at how fast he came to a solution.

"Like, I said you're brilliant. Thank you, Peter, you're of great help. Let's go over everything again so we can start building next week."

They looked over the first part of the design again noticing some tiny bits that can still be improved when Peter looked at the time. "It's already that late! Aunt May will kill me. I was supposed to have dinner with her. I'm sorry Doc I gotta run." He took off the lab coat. "I'll promise I'll be on time tomorrow!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Peter, and be careful with your shoulder, it's still fragile."

"I will! See you tomorrow." He said while hurrying outside. It was already 11 pm. He quickly grabbed his phone to call his Aunt.

"Peter! Where are you? It's late. I was worried!-"

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you. I stayed too long at work and didn't pay attention to the time." Just as he wanted to hang up he felt his Spidey senses go off and a huge crash. Great, Aunt May's gonna kill me. "Don't wait up for me! I'll swing by tomorrow." He hung up before his aunt could answer and turned off his phone. Quickly he got into his suit flinching a bit from moving his shoulder too quickly and too much. This will be fun. He ran towards the crash to find some criminals robbing a bank. While he looked around to get a grasp on the situation he saw Yuri. "Hey, Yuri what's happening?"

"We've been trying to catch them for a while. But they have hostages." They heard a shot. "And we have another problem." She pointed in the direction of the noise when Peter saw a familiar man in black and red spandex. "Great. I'll deal with it."

He swung up to the man who was standing in a window. But when he arrived he felt his shoulder sting. "Shi-" "Webs!" Deadpool hugged him tight, which made Peter grunt in pain. He immediately released him. "Sorry! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine, just keep your hands to yourself, okay?" Peter step back a bit and held on to his shoulder. "So, why are you here, Bigshot?"

"Was in the area. Heard some shots and thought maybe my favorite little spider will be there." He softly touched the other's cheek. "Now, Honey you seem hurt. How about I deal with them."

Peter took the hand from his cheek. "Now, how about you stop shooting at them and let me handle this." He continued to hold Deadpool's hand. "Okay, honey?"

The older man was swooning. Did he just call him honey? While he was lost in his thoughts Peter took the opportunity to jump down in the bank. Immediately all the robbers pointed their guns at him.

"Woah, Woah! I gotta know the safe word before we play rough." He held his hands up. "How about you guys let the hostages go and we can talk like adults?" His senses tingled and he jumped behind a table as the criminals started shooting. The sounds brought Deadpool back to reality. "Well, I guess not." Peter used his webs to pull some of the weapons away while the other jumped from the roof shooting the criminals in the arms and legs.

They quickly got the situation under control. "How dare you use your cuteness against me, Webs?" Deadpool pretended to be hurt. Peter ignored him and went up to one of the robbers taking off his mask. He knew him, the guy was one of Kingpin's men. He's been more active lately and it made Peter nervous. "Hey, Webs, are you listening?" Almost instantly his head snapped around. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other standing behind him. "Woah. Calm down! Didn't mean to spook you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You didn't spook me."

"Sure, sweet cheeks. So, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Deadpool held his hand out. Even though Peter didn't fully trust him, yet, he grabbed his hand, acknowledging that he did in fact not kill the robbers. He probably did so because he knew that Peter doesn't like that. "I'm not that hungry but I can keep you company."

They went outside away from the scene. "You sure you're not hungry?"

In fact, Peter was hungry. He didn't really have any time to eat but he also didn't really have the money for it. "Yeah, I think I just need a break."

"Give me a second I'll be back." Deadpool just disappeared and appeared a few seconds later with two pizzas. He handed one to the other. "Come on, dig in Webs! I'm not going to let my favorite spider starve."

Peter felt a bit uncomfortable accepting free food but at the same time, he was really hungry. "I told you I'm not hungry."

"Just eat it and don't lie."

Peter sighed. "Thanks, I'll pay you back. I'm just a little tight on money at the moment." He slid his mask up so he could eat and dug in.

"Don't you worry about it, baby boy. No need to pay me back. So you wanna talk about your shoulder?" Deadpool did the same. His eyes fixated on the other's lips. They looked so soft and he would love to feel them around- He got pulled from his thoughts.

"It's nothing bad, I had to fight rhino and he dislocated it. Luckily someone helped me pop it back in but I think I tore some nerves so it's still a bit sensitive." He rubbed his shoulder. "But it should be fine in the morning."

"Aww, my poor little Spidey."

"Don't call me that." He sighed. They continued eating before Peter decided 1 am was a good time to call it a night. "Thanks for the Pizza. I'll pay you back!" He swung away, hearing Deadpool yell after him.

"I won't let you!" He didn't understand why Spidey wanted to pay him back for a pizza but if he wanted to he had a few ideas. "I hate to see him leave but I love to see him go. Especially in the tight spandex."

When Peter arrived at his flat he just tore off his mask and went to sleep in his suit. He was way too tired to change. The day had been exhausting like every day. Sometimes he wondered how long he could keep going like this before his body would give up. Tomorrow he would have to start his second job so maybe he should get at least a few hours of sleep.


	2. Ashes

Peter tried his best to stay awake he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep. Luckily the opening shift was pretty quiet at least that's what he thought until he saw a hooded man entering the store. The hood covered most of his face. Great, first day, and I'm gonna get robbed. He watched him get some instant coffee.

When he walked up to the counter Peter got a look at his face. It was scarred. Now the hood made sense, seeing his face relaxed him and he put on a tired smile. Maybe he should overthink how quickly he judged people. "Good morning, how can I help you, sir?"

"I think you are the one who needs help, sweetie. You look like shit, not to say you don't look hot you just look like you could need some sleep."

"Thanks, always great to hear that you look like shit at 8 am in the morning. So what can I do for you, sir?"

The man smirked at him. "Other than a pack of death sticks, how about your number?"

Peter grabbed the cigarettes the man asked for. "Sorry, not too keen on giving strangers my number." He rang him up. Just as he wanted to continue talking he heard multiple police sirens go off. Great, it's my first day and this happens. "That sounds serious."

The man nodded and gave him the money and a little piece of paper. "Yeah, you better be careful. The name's Wade by the way." He winked at him and went outside.

Peter felt his phone vibrate, it was Yuri. "Hey, what's up?"

"We have enough to arrest Kingpin and we need your help to do so."

A sigh escaped Peter's throat. This was it he would lose another job and probably his apartment, too. First day and he had to run off. "I'll be right there." He closed up the store and headed out.

When he arrived everything already went to shit. The building was already on fire. "What happened?"

Yuri looked happy that he was there. "Kingpin somehow got wind that we were coming. Do your thing."

Peter nodded and went to go in but before he could Deadpool showed up. "Webs! Need a hand?" He put one of his katana against his wrist. "I can cut one-off."

"Jesus, DP can you please let me do my job. This one is important. I neither have the nerve nor the energy to deal with you today."

"That's harsh. Look, I promise, no killing!"

"Okay, you won't leave anyway so I don't know why I'm even arguing with you right now." Peter sighed. "No killing."

"Pinky Promise!"

"That doesn't mean much when you can regenerate." Peter went in and immediately had to dodge some bullets. "Well, this is a fun start into the day." He hoped this would be over quickly since he still had classes today and a quiz. After bailing on his first day of work he couldn't afford to also miss the quiz. Quickly he disarmed the criminals that shot at him.

"You seem tired, Webs. You sure you can do this today?"

"Yeah, 'm fine. I didn't get any less sleep than normal so. Even if I was too tired it wouldn't matter, Kingpin's been at large for too long." He continued to make his way upstairs to find Wilson. When he got to the room he had lost Deadpool who must have been kept at bay by some of Kingpin's criminals.

"Hey, Willie! It's been a while. You ready to go to jail?" Peter leaned against one of the pillars in the room. He grinned feeling good about himself. They finally had him and he wasn't about to mess this up.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far. But your foolishness ends now." He activated a button making glass separate him and Spiderman.

Peter looked at him confused. "You want to kill me with a window? I don't get it."

"Oh, you know what they say to the window, to the wall-" two of the pillars in the room with Peter opened up revealing turrets.

"To the turrets?!" Before he could get shot. "Well, this isn't really nice, Willie." He hid behind one of the normal pillars taking a breath as he felt his phone vibrate. Shit his quiz! He was going to miss it. "Okay, gotta make this quick." He used a break in between the shots to web one of the turrets close and pulled it out of its place destroying it in the process.

"What are you doing?!" Kingpin seemed infuriated, he was probably disappointed in his tech.

While he pulled the first one out the second one started firing again. "Shit-" he tried his best to dodge it but one bullet graced his arm. After completely dismantling the first one he webbed the second one close and used it to break the window.

"I guess if you want something to be done right you got to do it yourself. I'll kill you!" Kingpin ran up to him and punched Peter so hard he flew through the wall. "You puny little wallcrawler harassed me for the last time."

Peter took a minute to stand up and realize that his shoulder popped out again and his ribs hurt. "Great. Hey, can you be a bit more careful with my arm? I still have exams to write." But before he could even finish his sentence he saw him run at him again. So, he jumped up and out of the way. "Or not."

He used the moment Kingpin takes to recover to drop down on him. So he was now sitting on his shoulders. "I told you to be careful." He put his legs around his neck and squeezed trying to choke him. But he just got grabbed and thrown off. Before he could react they were falling since Kingpin just shattered the floor.

Using his functional arm he zapped onto him hitting the bigger man in the face. Being now on the ground level he is reconnected with Deadpool whose presence distracted him for just a second too long which was enough for Kingpin to shoot him in the leg making him scream in surprise. Using that minute he shot him two more times once in the stomach and the second on in his working shoulder. Peter tried his best to ignore the pain and the lightheadedness and webbed his gun away. "Nah, that's cheating." He then entangled him in his webs and hanging him upside down. "Should we kiss?" He joked trying to fight the pain but he started to lose balance and fell back into Deadpool's arms. "Yeah, maybe later." He felt his eyes going heavy as Deadpool picked him up. "I've got you, baby boy." He wanted to protest but couldn't so he just leaned against him and passed out.

Peter didn't know how much time had passed when he came back through reality but he felt Deadpool carrying him. "No, hospital." He tried to articulate but couldn't cause coughs interrupted him. "I know, don't worry I'll take care of you."

After a bit, Peter lost consciousness again, this time he didn't come back to it until he felt a sharp pain and shot up. He found himself in a strange unknown place panic starting to rise until he saw Deadpool. He continued to look around seeing that his suit is cut open. Quickly he touched his face making sure his mask is still there which it his. "Sorry, Webs, two of the bullets didn't go all the way through so I gotta remove them."

"I feel so cold." He felt dizzy sweat pooling on his skin. His Spidey senses were going off at the smallest of sounds. "Hey, did you hear me?" Deadpool put a hand on Peter's cheek making him jump.

"Sorry, yeah go ahead." He coughed up blood and layed back down. Deadpool gave him something to bite down on so he wouldn't bite off his tongue and got to work. He had already bandaged the shoulder wound and was now trying to pull out the bullet in the man's stomach. This wouldn't be the first time that he got bullets out of somebody. He tried his best to be careful but it hurt Peter regardless. The boy wanted to scream in pain tears running down his face. Today was a shit day. After Wade had pulled out the bullet Peter was exhausted from the pain. But there was still one to go.

While Deadpool removed the one from his leg he passed out due to the pain and the man let him sleep while fixing up the wounds. He examined Peter further seeing that his shoulder was dislocated. He popped it back in but no matter how careful he was he felt like he damaged something.

At like 3 pm Peter woke up disoriented before what happened came back to him. He sat up looking for Deadpool, when he didn't see him he sat up flinching. Not only did the bullet wound hurt but his ribs were most likely bruised. He fought through the pain and stood up. "Deadpool?" He stumbled through the apartment until he ran into a half-naked Deadpool who was only wearing his boxers. It was the first time Peter saw him without his mask. He had only seen glimpses of his skin when they were eating or his suit got torn. For some reason, he felt like he was overstepping his boundaries and seeing something intimate. But he couldn't stop looking at him.

"Sorry, this must be a horrible sight to wake up to. I'll get my mask and get dressed one second-"

"Don't!" Peter felt awful for staring. "I'm sorry, I didn't- it's not-" he sighed. "I didn't mean to stare. I was just surprised, please don't put on your mask because of me. This is your home and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Honestly, it's fine I gotta leave soon anyway." Peter scratched his neck and gave Deadpool a smile or as far as he could see through the mask. "I'm sorry for overstepping boundaries in your personal life."

"Calm down, it's fine, Webs." He pulled his mask over his face. "You didn't overstep anything. I brought you here and you should stay. You're in no condition to move."

Peter shook his head. "I gotta get to work, I already missed an important quiz and probably lost my second job." He sat down on one of the chairs. "I can't afford to lose this one as well and I don't want to. I like my job."

"Still, you're really hurt and-"

"I don't care. I just- thank you Deadpool-"

"Call me Wade. I mean you've already seen my face." Peter took a second until he remembered the customer this morning. Right they're the same person. So Wade had flirted with him, Peter Paker.

"Okay, Wade, do you maybe have clothes for me that I can borrow. My suit is a bit-"

"Yeah, sorry about that I had to get to the wounds. Sure, let me find something." Wade beamed at the idea of spidey wearing his clothes. But to be fair he also liked half-naked Spidey lying on his bed. After a minute of searching for something, he handed him a black hoodie and a pair of his jeans.

Peter took them thankfully and went into the bathroom to get changed. When he looked at his face he dreaded getting to work and having to face first Otto and then May at dinner. He looked like absolute shit and beaten up. He was covered in blood mostly his own. Quickly, he cleaned himself up a bit before putting on Wade's clothes which were too big for him but they were comfortable so it didn't bother him. After putting his mask back on he went back outside the bathroom again. "Sorry, for taking so long. I had to get the blood off my face."

Hearing him talk about his face made Wade wonder what the hero looked like. "I'll give this back to you as soon as we see each other again!" He waved and walked to the door. "I promise I'll make this up to you." In a hurry, he left the apartment and looked at Google Maps to find out how far Doctor Octavius Lab was from Wade's place, and to his surprise, it wasn't that far away. When he arrived he was really out of breath and felt like passing out again. He had already taken off his mask in an alleyway near Wade's apartment.

Luckily he had arrived a bit earlier giving him time to look at his suit. It was completely torn, so guess he had to repair it. Great. This day couldn't get worse. "Peter? You're early!" Oh no! Peter turned around a bit too quickly feeling his dizziness get worse. He tried his best to cover the suit with his body. "Y-yeah, you said you would appreciate it if I tried to be more punctual, so I'm trying."

"What do you have there?"

"N-nothing!" But no matter how Peter tried to move it was too late. Otto had seen his suit. "Of course, it's you."

"I-I don't know what you-" Peter cursed himself for being reckless.

"Oh, come on Peter, it's obvious." Otto brushed him off not believing his attempts to lie to him. Desperately the younger one tried to get a word in. "Let me explain." He was nervous and tired, mostly tired.

"I only wish you've told me sooner."

This hit home. Peter felt guilty for lying, especially to Otto. "I wanted to!" It was true he wanted to tell him, to explain why he was always late. That he wasn't lazy but busy. "But I was afraid that if word got out my family would be in danger."

"Hm, yes I guess if you design his equipment, you're bound to be a target, too." Design his equipment? Peter felt all the weight fall from his chest but at the same time, it came back.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Otto put his hand on his shoulder and Peter had to concentrate a lot to not move away because of the pain. "How about you finish up here and we can get to work?'

Luckily for him, Otto ignored the bruises on his face may be thinking they're from yesterday. "Yes, thank you."

After Peter worked on his suit for a bit he and Otto got to work. Time passed fast and if Peter wouldn't have sat himself an alarm he would have probably overworked and forgot Aunt May. "Sorry, I gotta go, I and my Aunt are having dinner."

"Okay, see you Monday. Take care of your shoulder."

"Will do." Because you've been taken such good care of it until now. "Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to ask if you would like to have Thanksgiving dinner with me, MJ, and my aunt? Normally Norman and Harry would be there too but they didn't have time this year."

"I wouldn't want to impose-"

"You wouldn't be imposing. I invited you." Peter gave him a smile.

"Okay, that sounds nice. Thank you for the invitation, Peter."

Peter knew that Otto's wife passed away earlier this year and that he didn't have any family to go to so he thought of inviting him. Especially since after the years of working for him, they've gotten close, Otto almost being some sort of father figure to him.

He waved at him and went outside. At least he would be able to get to Aunt May's place in time. That's something right? Today's just not been his day. After a long drive on the subway, because he didn't feel comfortable swinging yet, he arrived at his Aunt's house.

A tad nervous he rang the doorbell. He just hoped she wouldn't fuzz about his bruises. When she opened the door she smiled at him. "Peter, you look tired." Quickly she pulled him into a hug.

"I am." He hugged her back ignoring the pain. Being in her arms just relaxed him. She had always been like a mother to him. It brought him back to when he was a kid and had nightmares cuddling in her arms to calm down. If Peter was honest he wouldn't know where he would be if Aunt May and Uncle Ben hadn't been there. After a while, Aunt May stepped back and let him inside. To his surprise, MJ was there. "I hope you don't mind that I invited Mary Jane over. She was in the neighborho- Wait! What happened to your face?"

"Oh, that? I fell down the stairs, it's nothing bad." He lied and MJ, who was the only one that knew about his secret Identity, knew it. She also noticed that something else was wrong but decided against asking him about it.

May took his face in her hands. "You've got to be more careful. I think every time I see you you're bruised." She sighed and gestured to the table. "Anyway let's eat. You look like you need it." After dinner, Peter cleaned the dishes he went on a stroll with MJ.

"So, what happened to you?"

"What do you-"

"Peter, don't play dumb you look like your in constant pain." She sat down on a park bench and gestured for him to sit next to her. Peter sat down and leaned against her sighing. "I just had a really shit day. I'll probably get fired from my second part-time job because I had to bail on my first day. Then I missed an important Quiz, my shoulder got dislocated again, got shot three times, and-"

"You got shot?! Peter, you should go to the hospital. Where did you get shot?"

Peter closed his eyes feeling tired. "Stomach, leg, and shoulder. But it's really fine I just need some sleep."

"That's reckless, Peter. You could still have some internal bleeding. Did the bullets even go through?" She looked at him worried and he hated it. He could feel her starring at him. So he decided to look up and smile at her. "It's fine Deadpool got them out and I can't go to the hospital it would be too suspicious and Aunt May would freak out. Thank you for worrying but honestly, I'm fine."

She carefully pulled him into a hug. "You have to give yourself a break from time to time or you'll burn out. You can't always handle every problem, Peter." Soothingly she rubbed his back.

"I know, I- it's just- Can we stay like this for a bit?" He missed her. They were good friends but due to him always being busy with work, school or spiderman-stuff they didn't see each other as often anymore. He loved her, platonically. For a while, he thought he loved her for real but it didn't work out, mostly due to him. After what happened to Gwen he wasn't able to embrace their relationship, scared to hurt her. So they broke up. "Thank you, MJ." Having her to talk to about everything was therapeutic.

"No problem. Now tell me about Deadpool taking care of you." She took a quick glance at him. "Are you wearing his clothes?"

"Yeah, my suit got ripped open and my clothes were webbed to an alley wall so I borrowed them." He smiled to himself because he had forgotten that he was even wearing them. They were really comfortable and smelled nice. Wade probably smelled like that. Not noticing how he got lost in his thoughts MJ yanked him out. "Peter!"

"Yes? Sorry."

She chuckled. "You're always lost in your head. I just joked that you look like a teenage girl wearing her boyfriend's clothes."

"Sorry, like I said today's just a bad day." He got up. "I should probably get back to Aunt May and say goodnight before I leave. It was nice seeing you again, I really enjoyed talking to you. We should do this more often."

"I mean we try to but you always leave halfway through dinner or something." MJ joked. She wasn't mad at him for that, she knew he had way more than he could handle on his plate. The only thing that bothered her was his disregard for his own wellbeing. "I'm sorry, I swear I don't mean to leave you hanging and-" Peter felt awful. He felt like the worst friend ever.

"Hey, Tiger don't worry about it! It was a joke. Now go say goodbye to your aunt. I'll see you around." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself or I'll lock you inside until you're better!" Chuckling she went away.

Peter sighed, he knew she was right. But he didn't know what he should do. He couldn't take a break as Spiderman, neither could he take a break from college or work. He decided not to think about it and went back to his aunt's house to say goodbye. "Thanks for the food, I gotta go and get some sleep."

"Do that you look like you really need it. I'll always be here if you need help you know that, right?" She looked at him worried. He couldn't stand everyone being worried about him. "I know, but I'm fine. I promise you have nothing to worry about." He gave her a tired smile. "Love you, I gotta go." He hugged her and then started to make his way home. But when he arrived at his apartment building and tried to unlock his door his keys wouldn't work. Shit, I thought I had more time before the evicted me! This day just gets worse and worse. While standing in front of his door his neighbor Ursula opened her door. "H-hey, Peter. I saved your stuff."

He spun around to look at her. She brought a smile to his face, she was always so nice and considerate. "Thank you!" He went over to her. "You're my savior!" He quickly picked up the box full of his clothes. Lucky for him he didn't have any Spidey-stuff laying around. After gathering everything he called MJ.

"Hey, you think I could maybe store my stuff at your place for a while. I got evicted."

"You got what?! I mean sure. You need any help getting here?"

"No, thank you, I'll be out of your hair in no time, I promise." He hung up went outside and put on his mask. Quickly he webbed up the box and started to swing to Mary Jane's apartment. He knew he shouldn't and he was hurting but he had no nerve to take the subway. When he arrived MJ opened the window for him. "How can you swing here?! You're still hurt."

"Sorry, I didn't want to take the Subway again." He put the box down and started to search for something. "I'm really sorry to bother you. But I couldn't go to Aunt May I promised her I was doing fine."

"Don't sweat it. It's fine. But what are you looking for?" She bent over the box watching him pull out an old T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. "I wanted to change to give Deadpool his clothes back. I'll go to the bathroom I'll be back in a second." But before he could go MJ grabbed his wrist. "I'm driving you to him. You're not going to swing there!"

After trying to protest saying he didn't need a babysitter MJ won and he went to change. When they got close to the building Peter asked her to drop him off not wanting to expose where the other lived. He put his mask on and got out. "You call me when you need a lift back to my place."

He nodded and MJ drove away. When he arrived at the man's door he came to realize that maybe Deadpool wouldn't even be home or already asleep. But almost immediately after he knocked the door opened. "Hey, Wade."

Wade immediately grinned widely. "Spidey! Did you come back to get a piece of this?" He gestured to himself.

Peter held the clothes out in front of him. "Sorry, I didn't have time to wash them. Thank you so much for taking care of me. I swear I'll make it up to you. Just tell me what I can do." Sadly, he actually kinda wanted to fuck it all and make out with him, just to get the edge off.

"Oh, no problem!" Wade smiled at him and took the clothes from him. Maybe it'll smell like him now. Oh, I wish. "Do you want to come in?"

"Nah, I don't want to bother you further."

"Babyboy, you wouldn't bother me! Just come in." Not wanting to be rude by declining his offer he went inside. Now tacking in the whole apartment. It looked great and homey, nothing he could say about his old apartment. He barely had any furniture. But to be fair he was rarely in it, only to eat, sleep, shower, and sometimes study. He felt all of it overwhelm him. He was homeless. Not wanting to sleep somewhere on the street he went through all his option. He could probably sleep a few nights in the lab without Otto noticing. Maybe he could stay a few nights at MJs and Aunt May's. But he had to tell May the truth, who would be worried and probably angry at him for lying to her. Without noticing he had gotten stuck in his thoughts, not noticing that Wade was trying to get his attention until he grabbed his shoulder making the Spiderman in him almost hit him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Wade. I was lost in my thoughts and you scared me!"

"You look like you've had a rough day." I want to be rough with him. No, bad Deadpool. He's clearly upset. "Sit down and tell me about it."

"I don't want to annoy you with my problems. I-"

"Humor me."

Peter sat down with a sigh. "Well, I had my first day of my new job. But a Spidey-problem came up, so I had to bail, meaning I'll probably get fired. You were there for the whole Kingpin debacle. Because all that happened and I got shot I missed an important quiz. Then my boss from my other shop nearly found out who I am. He now thinks I make Spiderman's equipment, which isn't really that much of a lie but it still sucked to lie to him. Had to lie to my aunt that everything is okay. Then when I got back I found out that I in fact a  
had way less time to pay my debt than I thought meaning I got evicted. So, I'm basically homeless now." He took a deep breath realizing that he hadn't taken a break to breathe while talking. But it felt so good to get it off his chest. The downside was that reality hit him hard. Tears stinging at his eyes waiting to boil over. "Don't interpret anything into this." Peter's voice was shaking as he hugged Deadpool burying his face in his chest. He just needed someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay.

Wade was surprised as his favorite wall-crawler hugged him. Carefully not wanting to hurt him he hugged him back feeling Spidey melt into his touch. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. Don't get a boner. "I'm so sorry, baby boy that sounds hard." Like my dick! No, bad shut up. "You know you can crash here if you'd like."

"I'm fine can you just hold me, shut up and never talk about this again." Peter closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Please?"

"Sure! I can be extremely quiet and shut up and- Okay, I'll be silent now." He felt awful seeing the other feel so horrible that he came to him for comfort. He felt the other start to shake a bit and heard some muffled sobs? Was he crying?! "Are you cry-"

"No, just shut up, please." Wade heard his voice break halfway through. He is definitely crying! What do I do? He carefully started to draw circles on his back and holding him closer in an attempt to calm him down.

Peter was embarrassed but he also didn't seem to be able to calm down. Maybe today was just the last drop that made all his bottled up emotions flow over. He just wanted to disappear. Everything was falling apart. Inevitable Targadies seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Maybe he should just pack up and run away, abandon his responsibility. But he couldn't, not if he even fully wanted to. He loved being spiderman. Life just decided to fuck him over. But the worst thing was that he had been so awful to Wade and now he was there for him. Peter felt like the guilt was cutting off his supply of air. It made him break down even more. "I'm sorry- I'm so sorry-" He couldn't talk as sobs interrupted him. His hands gripping at Wade's shirt, trying to find some stability.

"Hey, hey, baby boy, calm down. What are you apologizing for?" Wade was overwhelmed at first he thought Spidey was just crying a bit but the boy had a full mental breakdown. He carefully petted his head through the mask. "You're okay. I've got you." They stayed like this for a while until Peter fell asleep in his arms. Carefully he put him in his bed and tugged him in. Spiderman was in his bed! This was like one of his wet dreams come true, only instead of doing unspeakable things to him, he had to comfort him. So, actually not really like his wet dream. Nevertheless, the sight turned him on, making him decide on taking a cold shower. Peter was fast asleep and calm.


	3. First Date

Peter awoke to the smell of food. Food? He barely had anything in his fridge. Confused he sat up and looked around. This wasn't his apartment, it was Wade's! Quickly he felt his face to see if he was still wearing his mask, which he luckily was. Did he fall asleep? While still trying to wake up properly he heard Deadpool calling out to him. "Hey, Webs, how do you like your eggs?"

Peter stood up still wearing his clothes from the evening before and went up to him. "I'm so sorry abo-" He felt his face getting hot just thinking about it. Why did he have to have a mental breakdown in front of him? 

"No problem, now how would you like your eggs? And before you try to protest, I will not let you leave until I got some real food into you." Wade grinned at him.

A bit overwhelmed Peter answered. "I don't really have a preference." He felt uncomfortable, this was all a bit awkward.

Wade noticed it, as well. "How about you take a shower, while I finish up breakfast?" He smiled at him almost beaming, trying to make him feel more comfortable. "The towels are in the cupboard in the left corner."

"O-okay." Peter just did as he was told, stripping off his mask once he was in the bathroom. He cant believe he fell asleep in that thing. Slowly he started to pull off the other stuff, too and got into the shower. He carefully cleaned around his wounds trying not to get any soap in the wound. Showering felt nice, especially after sleeping in his mask all night. After he was done he dried himself, put on the old bandages, and got dressed. Lastly, he pulled his mask on and got out of the bathroom.

"Perfect Timing!" Wade sat down their food on the little dining room table "You look way better."

"Yeah, the shower was really refreshing, thanks."

"No problem, sit down and get some food into your system." Wade sat down and took some food. Peter sat down as well and was a bit overwhelmed by all the food. It looked really good. The other had made bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. Peter took some food as well. He showed his mask up to reveal his mouth and took a bite. Oh god, the food is really good. Who would have thought Deadpool was such a good cook? The last time Peter tasted something that tastes that good was Aunt May's cooking. "Wade, this is so good!" He shoved some more food in his mouth. Just now did he realize how hungry he had been.

"Glad you like it, baby boy." Wade chuckled. He was really glad that the other enjoyed his cooking. On top of that, he got to look at him being absolutely adorable. After they were done eating Peter insisted on cleaning the dishes and Wade did not argue because watching him doing domestic stuff was a treat. Peter cleaned the last plate and put it away. He then turned around to face Wade. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for everything, yesterday, breakfast and taking care of me. I'm sorry-"

"You have nothing to apolo-"

"Wade, please just listen." He waited for the other to shut his mouth. "I'm sorry that I judged you too early. You're a good person, at least I think you can be and I'm truly sorry for not seeing that before. Well, at least if you didn't poison me or something." He tried to break the awkwardness by cracking a horrible joke. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"There's no need for that but if it makes you feel better I accept your apology. Now let me look at that body of yours."

"What?"

"The wounds. But you know I would always be up to-"

Peter just took off his shirt. "Yeah, yeah I get it," Wade smirked at him and took off the old bandages, throwing them away. "Well, it looks better but still not great. I guess it'll take a while to heal. So, you really want to make it up to me?" He bandaged him back up.

"Yes."

Wade put his hand on the other's chest and got closer to him. "There's always a way to make it up to me." He leaned next to his ear and whispered. "Play Smash with me."

Peter felt himself relax again even though his face was still bright red. Lucky for him the other couldn't see that. Being totally caught off guard, he felt a laugh escape his mouth. "Yeah, sure."

A smile spread across Wade's face hearing him laugh. He gave him a controller. They started playing after a while he was sitting on the floor while Peter was on the couch behind him. As he was trying to concentrate on beating his beloved wall-crawler he felt one of the other's feet in his face, probably as a try to distract him. Oh, if spidey wants to play dirty we can play dirty. Without hesitation, he licked his foot making him recoil.

"Eww, Wade!" Peter jumped back a bit and lost. His plan had failed. Well, he should have probably expected something like this from the other seeing as he was basically a loose cannon. He felt himself chuckle. This was great. Hanging out with the Mercenary was actually really fun. Just then did he realize that he left MJ probably worried sick that he was dead in a ditch somewhere. "Oh my god! I forgot to text MJ." He then cursed himself for saying her name out loud. "I gotta call her real quick. I'll be right back." He went to the bathroom to call her seeing as she had tried to reach him multiple times.

"Peter B Parker! Do you know how scared I got?! I thought you got into trouble what happened?" She sounded furious.

"Heh, sorry. I'm fine I stayed at Deadpool's place for the night and-"

"You what?!"

"I slept ov-"

"Did you sle-"

"No!" Peter slammed his mouth shut realizing that Wade could probably hear him. "I didn't sleep with him. I was just tired and he let me sleep over. Nothing happened."

"Wait does he know, like know who you are?" She sounded a bit worry and Peter understood why.

"No, he doesn't know." Peter tried to calm her down and after a bit of talking with her telling him she'd pick her up, he hung up.

While he was on the phone Wade kept thinking about who MJ was. Did Spidey know Michael Jackson? No, that's dumb. He said he forgot to call 'her'. Is she his girlfriend? If she knew he was at his place she probably knew who Webs was. It made him feel a bit jealous. He would love to know who his favorite Wallcrawler is. But he respected his boundaries. Before he could spiral into how hot the other must be judging by his body the Spider came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, sorry about that, Wade." Oh, how Deadpool loved it when he called him by his real name. "A friend of mine is going to come pick me up a few blocks from here, so I should probably go. I had fun today thanks."

"Swing by anytime you want." Wade smiled at him as he left.

After a long drive back to MJs place and picking up his clothes that he had webbed to the alley wall, they sat down in her living room. While putting the clothes in the box with his other belongings he found the piece of paper where Wade had scribbled his number on.

"What do you have there, Tiger? Did some cute girl give you her number? Maybe your old neighbor or that girl from the daily bugle?" MJ peeked over his shoulder. There was a reason she became a journalist.

"Deadpool gave me his number."

"As Spidey?"

"Nope. You know that job at the grocery store that I lost after one day? Well, he came in there and gave it to me, as Peter Parker. So he doesn't know I'm also Spiderman." Peter tried his best to explain.

MJ just chuckled. "That sounds like a complicated mess only you could get into. So are you going to text him?"

Without hesitation, he shook his head. "I don't do relationships. You of all people should know that. Like how many times have you gotten into danger because of me, or how many times have I stood you up? On top of that, I just can't deal with it in general not after-"

"Gwen? Peter, it's been almost 10 years, you have to let go of it or it will destroy you. I kno-"

"I can't. Please, can we just drop it?"

"No, not until you at least give it a chance. Deadpool can't die, right? So what do you have to worry about?" MJ hugged him from behind. "You can't keep living like this. Take some time for yourself and try to connect to people."

He turned around hugging her back. "Thanks, you really are the best friend I could ask for. But you know me, I'll just mess it up."

"That's why you have me, to kick your butt before you mess it up. Now text the poor guy. Go out with him once and if it doesn't work out you can go back to being a hermit."

Peter chuckled letting go of the embrace. "Okay, I will but I'm promising nothing. Anyway, I gotta go help out May at the homeless shelter, do you maybe wanna go grab dinner afterwards?"

"Sure, try not to get caught up in some Spidey business and no swinging around take the train or bus, like a normal person."

"Will do." He stuffed the paper in his pockets together with his phone. After he made it onto the bus he decided to text the number.

Hey, it's Peter Parker from the grocery store. You know the one who looked like shit?

No, you can't write that sounds way too passive-aggressive. He deleted the text and tried something new.

Hey, Wade. It's Peter Parker from the grocery store.

Okay, good enough. He hit send and not even a minute later he got a reply.

So, your name is Peter? Sounds cute! Do you have any plans today?

Peter felt his face get hot. This is Deadpool he flirts around all the time get your shit together Parker.

Yeah, I'm on my way to help my Aunt at the homeless shelter and after that, I'm having dinner with a friend of mine.

Man, you're hot and a good person. Looks like I hit the Jackpot! So, how about you and I get some drinks after that dinner?

Just think about what MJ said. Maybe this is the only chance for you to get back out there. I mean he is immortal after all and you're going out with him as Peter, not Spidey right?

Okay, sounds great! When and where?

Text me when your dinner is over and I'll pick you up, baby boy.

Peter put his phone away as he had to get off the bus. When he arrived at the shelter he ran into Miles, who had recently started to volunteer. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey, Peter. It's been a while, how's college?" Miles put down some boxes that were filled with clothes. A smile adorned his face.

College, right. His teacher was gonna grill him for skipping out on the quiz. "Yeah, I've been way too busy, lately. College is fine. But how are you? How's school and your family? Is your dad still trying to get you into that other school?"

"Ugh, yeah. He signed me up for the entry exam." Miles leaned against a table and took a sip of water. "I don't want to change schools. It's gonna be a private school, Peter with school uniforms."

"I mean I get where your dad is coming from. It's an amazing opportunity for you but changing schools is hard I get that. Anyway, I gotta see Aunt May, is she in the back?"

"Yeah."

Peter made his way to the back greeting the people on his way. When he made it he saw Aunt May and Martin Li. "Oh, hey, Mr. Li."

Before the man could respond Aunt May looked at her nephew with a disappointed look. "Sorry, Martin can you let me talk with Peter alone for a minute."

Shit. She knows I lost my apartment.

"Sure." Martin left giving Peter a sorry look.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me?" May sat down on the sofa and motioned for him to sit next to her. "I could have helped you with your bills."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry." Peter sat down.

She carefully pushed some strands of hair out of his face. "It's my job to worry about you." She handed him an envelope with money.

"I can't take this-"

"You can and you will. Next time you'll tell me if something is wrong okay? You need to accept that you're just human like the rest of us."

Peter took the envelope. "Okay, thank you."

"If you need a place to say you just need to say so. Your old room is still free."

After finishing his volunteer work at the shelter he went to meet up with MJ for dinner. "You're on time!"

"Yeah and I texted Wade."

"You did what? Damn, I didn't think you would actually do it. I'm proud of you, Tiger." She hit his arm softly, forgetting that he got hurt. "Sorry, now show me the texts."

Peter pretended to give her his phone only to pull it away from her at the last minute. "You gotta apologize first."

"Apologize for what?"

"For telling May about me being homeless."

MJ scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. But you can't expect me to lie to your Aunt about that, she's just looking out for you."

"I know, but still." He handed her his phone. "I hate to see her upset and worried about me."

"Baby boy?" MJ snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a lot. Just remember that you are the one that suggested that I go out with a psychopath."

They talked awhile before MJ eventually left and Peter got stuck waiting outside the restaurant for Wade on his own. This is a bad idea. You can always just turn around and run away from this. This won't end well and- His thoughts got cut short as a black and red Lamborghini parked in front of him. The windows were down and Peter could see Wade sitting in the car. When he got up to the car the other smiled. "So, how can I be sure you're not some crazy psycho who wants to kidnap me?" Peter knew he wasn't going to do that and even if he would want to he could always fight back but still.

"Well, you don't, that's the fun." Wade flashed a grin. "I'm kidding, get in sweet cheeks."

Peter did as he was told feeling a bit awkward. This was fine. He was gonna be fine. Just going on a date with his friendly neighborhood mercenary. "So, where are we heading?" He tried his best to muster up a smile.

"To my favorite bar. Warning it gets a little rowdy!" They talked a bit, small talk and all until they arrived at the bar. Peter had to give it to him it looked rowdy. "Don't worry you'll fit right in."

When they went in Peter stuck out immediately. People watched him carefully. It made him feel uncomfortable but Wade just pushed him down on a chair. "I'll get us some drinks. Wait here!"

"So, who's the dude you've dragged in? A client?" Weasel looked at his friend curious as to what the man's plan was.

"That hot piece of ass over there is my date." Wade beamed proud of himself for scoring someone like Peter.

"And your first thought was to bring him here?" The two continued to chit-chat a bit while Weasel poured them some drinks. "I'm surprised someone like him even agreed to go on a date with you."

Meanwhile, Peter was sitting in the chair a bit uncomfortable when a pretty big guy went up to him. "Sorry, can I help-"

"How about you move your ass over to the bathroom and I show you a good time." He sounded pretty aggressive.

"Excuse me?" Peter was a bit taken aback but then again he had faced way worse as Spiderman so a big beefy guy didn't really intimate him. But it still made him uncomfortable.

The man grunted and got closer. "You bathroom now!" He grabbed Peter by the hood of his jacket pulling him up wanting to pull the smaller boy with him. But Peter grabbed the man's other arm that wasn't holding on to his hood.

"Sorry, I only sleep with people that can actually form a real sentence." He quickly twisted it pinning it behind the man's back. Using the surprise he pushed his face on the table. Leaning down to look him in the face he spoke up again. "I guess you won't be taking me anywhere, big boy." He pat his cheek and let go of the man.

Just now did Deadpool come back over again. "That was amazing!" He sat down the drinks beaming at his date. He really had hit the Jackpot. "You are amazing, baby boy!"

Peter chuckled. "Thanks."

"Where did you learn that? Don't tell me, you have a tragic backstory?"

"Well, my aunt wanted me to know self-defense." Peter lied and looked at the drink. "What's in this? How can I be sure you didn't drug me?"

"It's my special mixture. Basically a lot of different booze. But if you don't trust me." He took a sip from both cups. "Now you can be sure."

Peter carefully took a sip and it seemed okay. "Okay, I'll trust you."

"Perfect, now to find out what skeletons you have in your closet. Let's play a game. Everyone asks a question and if the other doesn't want to answer they have to drink."

"Sure, I'll go first. Why did you ask me out?"

Wade grinned. "Cause you looked like a nice person plus you're like really hot. My turn, Why are you single?"

Peter debated on drinking but put the cup back down. "I don't really do relationships they don't end well." He tried his best to ignore the memories that tried to surface. "Why this bar?"

"Easy, I'm here for work a lot so I know the bartender and get discounts."

"No, you don't!" Weasel yelled at him

"Okay, I don't but I like it here cause no one cares about anything. Now, what do you mean your relationships don't end well?"

Peter took a swing of his drink. This was something he wasn't going to talk about. "If we wanna talk bad stories. What happened to your face?"

Wade took a drink. "This is a conversation for the second date." He winked at him. "You said, aunt. What happened to your parents?"

Without hesitation, he took a drink. "This is a conversation for the second date. "

"Oh my god, did you just agree to go on a second date with me?" Wade grinned at him.

"Not your time to ask a question. Why are you single?" Their night continued with a lot of drinking and talking. After a while, they left to go to Wade's apartment which was luckily not far from the bar because none of them were in any condition to drive.

When they arrived at the apartment they sat down on the Merc's bed. Peter leaned against him laughing at some bad joke he had made. "Thanks for today, it's been a while since I've been out."

"Does it have something to do with your relationships not ending well?" Wade looked at the younger man intrigued. But Peter just lifted himself up and climbed on the other's lap. "That is a topic for maybe the fifth date or when I'm suddenly drunkenly crying at your door."

"So, that means we'll go more dates?" Wade leaned up to him nearly touching his lips. But before he could close the gap Peter moved away. "Seems like it." He leaned against the other's chest feeling his arms wrap around him. "I should probably get back to MJ. It's getting late."

"MJ?"

"You know that friend I had dinner with, I'm currently crashing at her place, cause I got evicted." Peter felt his eyes get heavy.

"I mean you could also crash here for the night. I'll take the couch and-" He looked down at the other who was already fast asleep. Omg, he's cute when he sleeps. Something must be wrong with him. He's hot, nice and went out with us. Something must definitely be wrong. But until we find out let's just enjoy this. Wade let his fingers run through the other's hair. It was so soft. He was so adorable Wade couldn't stop staring at him.


	4. Hospital

Peter woke up and felt like his head was gonna explode. When he looked around he found himself next to Deadpool in his bed. Shit. What did I do? He looked down seeing he was still wearing his clothes and calmed down. When he tried to move the other grunted a bit, so not wanting to wake him up Peter stopped moving. He cursed himself for enjoying the man's company. This was a mistake. He had hoped that the evening wouldn't go well and he could tell MJ he told her so but now he was pretty sure he liked the other. Yeah, he made terrible jokes but that was just something they had in common. He was a killer but he was trying to change right?

While waiting for the other to wake up he took a look at his phone. MJ had texted him.

Hey, Tiger. So I see you slept over at his place since you didn't come home last night ;)

It's nothing like that. I didn't sleep with him.

Naw, how lame. But anyway how was it?

Nice.

Nice? Come on Parker tell me more. :c

I'll tell you more when I'm back at your place.

Before he could see MJ's response Deadpool woke up. "Morning, gorgeous." He pulled him even closer to him, humming a bit.

Peter chuckled enjoying how domestic the other was. "Morning, did I wake you up?"He looked up at him.

"Nah, you want some breakfast? Or do you want to leave like a one-night stand that regretted drinking too much?"

"Breakfast sounds nice." This was the second time that he would have breakfast at Wade's place. But Wade didn't know that and Peter felt a bit bad for it but ignored the feeling.

They got up and Peter made some coffee while Wade made some eggs. After they were done Peter insisted on cleaning the plates and got hugged from the behind. "Your bedhead looks cute, baby boy."

He wanted to say that he hated the dumb nicknames but he quite liked them. Being that close together he could feel Wade's warm breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine. "Thanks." His breath was shaky as he felt the other's rough hands touching the bare part of his skin where his shirt and pants connected. Not wanting to make any bad decisions he grabbed his hands and turned around pushing him away a bit. "Sorry, I gotta go. I still have to study for my exams." He felt his face burning.

"I'll drive you home." Wade smiled at him and grabbed his car keys. The two got in his car and Wade drove him to MJ's place. "So, when do I get to see you again?"

"Honestly, I don't know, exams are coming up and with work, I'll be busy the next weeks."

"How about a study date?"

"Do you know anything about biophysics?"

Wade shrugged. "Nah, but I'm a good listener and cuddler." He flashed him a grin.

"Okay, sure. I'll text you!" Peter got out of the car. "Thanks for driving me." He went up to MJ's apartment, who swung the door open and pulled him in.

"Was that his car? You didn't tell me he was rich. That solves like all your problems, he can't die and can help you financially. You won't be so miserable and lonely anymore."

Peter sat down. "Okay first of all I don't need a sugar daddy. Secondly, I'm not miserable I'm perfectly content with how things are."

"Are you really, though?"

"No." Peter hated to admit that she was right and that he wasn't doing well but being in a relationship wouldn't just turn his whole life around. He had to work on himself too.

She sat down next to him. "Now, tell me all about your date."

"Well, we went to a bar, he ordered us some drinks and we played a drinking game to get to know each other more. After that, we went back to his place and I fell asleep."

Peter and MJ continued talking about their date not knowing that Wade was doing the same. He was sitting at the bar talking to Weasel. "So, you really think that he'll stay with you, especially after he finds out how fucked up you are?'

"That's the thing he won't find out." Wade took a sip of his drink. Alcohol in the morning what could scream mentally stable more?

Weasel raised one of his eyebrows. "Okay, let's say that works out, what then? You guys fall madly in love get married and everything is great? Have you forgotten what happened with your last rela-"

"Don't bring up Nessa! Or I'll swear to god I'll come back there."

The next few days went by smoothly Peter was able to take off his bandages once and for all, managed to find a cheap apartment, and had already brought his stuff there. Today, Wade would come over and Peter was nervous. His apartment looked like shit, he didn't even have a sofa. When he heard the bell he got up from his bed to open the door. "Hey, Wade."

Wade smiled at him. The other was wearing sweatpants and an old T-shirt but he found it cute. After being told to come in he did. "Damn, Pete. You're apartment-"

"I know. But it's better than nothing." He shrugged and sat down on his bed again getting his notes out. "Make yourself at home, or as much as you can."

Without hesitation, Wade sat down behind the other hugging him. "So, genius, tell me something about biophysics."

For about two hours Peter genuinely got some learning done until he felt the other's hands move under his shirt. "W-wade quit it! I got to concentrate." He felt hot.

"Am I distracting you, baby boy?" He whispered into the other's ear feeling him shiver. A smirk spread across his face as he let his hands travel even further under the other's shirt, his lips resting on the other's neck.

Peter started getting light-headed, it has been a while since he had been touched like that. He felt Wade's one hand move towards his pants where he grabbed it stopping him from going any further. "Y-yeah. I really need to ace this exam, Wade."

"Well, I've heard breaks between study sessions are supposed to help with concentration." He traced the other's neck with kisses until he reached his earlobe which he bit down on. Peter felt a gasp escape his mouth. "Maybe a break would be nice." He knows he shouldn't but the other just made him feel so good.

Not waiting another second Wade picked him up and spun him around so they were now facing each other. He crashed their lips together loving how soft the other's lips felt against his. He grabbed Peter's ass making him yelp in surprise, using it to push his tongue down his throat. When they parted for air Peter was panting, saliva dripping down his chin. Wade turned them around pushing him down onto the bed. Everything moved so quickly and before Peter knew it Wade had his hand down his pants, making him moan.

Embarrassed Peter put his hand over his mouth but Wade moved it away. "I wanna hear all of that, baby boy." He stroked the other's dick making him moan again. "Do you like it when I touch you like this?" He moved his hand again.

"Y-yes."

"I didn't hear you?" He lifted his hand away making Peter move his hip upwards to reconnect with his hand. "Yes! Please don't stop Wade." His voice was shaky as pants interrupted him.

Grinning at the mess under him Wade complied and put his hand around the other's shaft, moving it just right. Peter was holding on to him for dear life, panting and moaning under him. He felt lightheaded. "Ugh- Wade, I'm gonna-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he moaned loudly while coming all over Wade's hand.

"Oh, poor dear, you haven't been touched in a while have you? Look at the mess you made." Wade pulled out his hand and while grinning at him he licked his hand clean. The other was overwhelmed lying on the bed panting. He pulled him down into a deep kiss, surprising Wade. "So, baby boy what was that about rheology?"

Peter broke into laughter. Wade was unbelievable and he loved it. "Rheology is used to describe and assess the deformation and flow behavior of different materials. Fluids flow at different speeds and solids can be deformed to a certain extend."

"You're so smart, honey." The other gently stroked his cheek. His compliments made Peter blush. He rarely got any approval from others. His teachers thought he was lazy, while he was actually working really hard. "Man, I wish I stayed in high-school."

Peter sat up. "Why didn't you?" He looked at the other confused. "You don't seem dumb, so why drop out?"

"You know what hot stuff, how about you go take a shower, I order us something to eat and alcohol and we turn this into a slumber party. Then we can share our horrifying secrets and pasts."

"I mean it is Friday and I don't have to work tomorrow morning, so sure why not. Also, a shower sounds nice."

So, they did. When Peter got out of the shower their food and Wade had somehow organized a bag full of alcohol. "I'm not going to ask where you got all that this quickly."

"Well, I'm going to explain it anyway. See if you live in a neighborhood like this which is really not safe baby boy, someone is bound to have some booze lying around." Wade opened them some beer and handed Peter one.

Peter took a swing. "Well, I can take care of myself, and it's the only one that I can barely afford. Still, you're right I should buy a decent lock for my door."

"So, second date, what happened to your parents?"

Peter looked down. "Well, when I was six, someone broke into our house, and as a result of that, my parents gave me to my aunt and uncle who have been taking care of me since. I don't know what happened to them or if they are even still alive." He chugged down the rest of his beer. "But my aunt and uncle did a great job of raising me, I don't know where I would be if they hadn't taken a confused six year old who had no idea why his parents left in. I owe them so much."

"I'm sorry, baby boy." Wade smiled at him softly.

"So, now you have to tell me why you quit high-school." Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Wade grinned. "You're ready to hear my tragic backstory? Okay, so dad left, of course, wouldn't be a tragic backstory without an absent father. Mother turned to alcoholism ending in an abusive mother. So, I left home joining the military before eventually quitting and starting in another way more lucrative business, mercenary work. So, you know if you ever need someone to stop bugging you just ring me." He winked at him.

Peter put his hand on the other's chest. "Wade, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." He really didn't know. Now, a lot of his actions as Deadpool seemed less psychotic.

Wade however couldn't stand him looking at him with so much pity in his eyes. He hated being pitied. "No need for you to say sorry, baby boy. It happened years ago, don't sweat it!" Because if someone took him seriously, took his struggles seriously he would have to do so as well and that's the last thing he wanted to do. Being serious sucked. Wade downed the rest of his beer and got out some off-brand Vodka. "How about we up the game?"

"Off-brand Vodka my favorite Vodka. How'd you know?" Peter smiled at him noticing that getting deeper into that topic was something for when they got closer if they got closer. And hey, he was lying to him, too. But just as Wade wanted to pour them something Peter got a call. "Sorry, I should have put my phone on silent. I'll-"

"No, no you get that call maybe it's something important."

"Okay, thanks, Wade." He picked up. "Hello, this is Peter Parker, who is it?"

Wade couldn't hear who was on the other line but he could tell it was bad as soon as he saw the boy's face drop. "I'll- I'll be right there." Peter hung up. "My aunt had a heart attack. I gotta get to the hospital, sorry Wade, can we continue this another time?"

"Sure, let me drive you to the hospital, it's faster than taking the train!" Wade got up and got his keys out.

"You don't-"

"I want to, now move your ass." Wade smiled at him and followed Peter to his car.

The drive to the hospital was quiet, too quiet considering that they both always cracked some jokes. Peter was staring out the window fiddling with his finger. His mind was racing with too much, guilt, worry, and sadness. When they arrived at the hospital, Peter ran up to the reception. Wade just followed him not wanting to leave him alone. "My aunt, May Parker-" he couldn't finish the sentence having forgotten what he wanted to say.

"Our doctors are currently taking care of her. When she's stable you can see her if you want to you can wait here or we'll call you. What's your name?"

"Peter Parker and I would like to wait here." Peter sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. He only noticed that Wade was still there when he sat down next to him. "You don't have to wait here with me."

"I know, but what kind of person would I be if I bailed on you now?" Wade gave him a wide smile. After a few minutes, someone called for Peter. "Peter, I came as soon as I heard." It was a red-headed girl. Peter got up and went towards her. "MJ!" She hugged him tightly and Wade couldn't help but notice the chemistry between them and the way Peter buried his head in her shoulder. Now is no time to get jealous, Wade! His aunt just had a heart attack and she's that good friend we already heard about. But they seem a bit close for good friends, don't they? Stop, it's not like we're a couple so no need to be jealous. Wait, MJ, haven't we heard that name somewhere already? Didn't Spivey also know someone named MJ? Nah, probably just mixing up things.

"Are you alright? Did you get to see her already?"

"No, we just arrived."

"We?"

Peter stepped back. "Wade and me. We were hanging out when I got the call so he drove me here."

Wade got up to them after hearing his name. MJ looked at him a smile spreading across his face. "So, you're the Wade, I've heard so much about."

"Oh, Peter talked about me?" Wade put an arm around Peter smiling at him trying to get him to smile, which he did.

"Yeah, glad to see you're here with him and not some asshole that dips when things get serious." 

They sat back down again talking a bit about Wade until MJ got a call. "I gotta take this real quick." After a few minutes, she came back. "Peter, I'm so sorry I just got a casting for the acting job, they want to see me now. I'll be back as-"

"MJ, don't sweat it I know how much you want this. Go and good luck!"

"Are you sure? I can-"

"How often have I bailed on you? Go!" Peter gave her a smile and they shared a short hug before she left. "I understand if you have to go, too. I mean I don't expect you to sit here with me on a Friday evening, Wade."

Wade just shook his head. "You can't get rid of me so easily, baby boy. I'll wait with you."

"Thanks." Peter leaned against him. The day was going so great and now everything turned to shit again. It was unfair. He felt himself shiver as he hadn't thought about bringing a jacket when driving here. Suddenly he felt Wade move and a few seconds later he was covered in his jacket. "Thanks."

"No problem, can't have you freezing to death now can I?"

They stayed like this for an hour or so waiting. Peter was already drifting off to sleep when a nurse called for him. Immediately he got up and followed her. Wade waited for him. When he arrived at the room May was lying in the hospital bed hooked up to multiple machines. She smiled at him. "May! Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was just a minor heart attack, right doctor?" Her doctor turned to Peter. "It was a minor heart attack, yes. But it shouldn't be taken lightly. She needs rest. I'll leave you two alone, now." He left.

"Do you know how scared I was? You need to take better care of yourself, May!" Peter sat down on the chair next to her hospital bed.

His aunt just chuckled. "Look who's talking. Aren't you the one who always has some new bruises and overworks himself? Peter, I'm okay. You don't need to worry."

"It's my job to worry about you." He took her hand in his. "Please, just promise me you'll be careful. I can stay over at your place to help you out and-"

"I promise Peter. But you don't have to put your life on hold for me." She looked at him and smiled. "Did you get a new jacket it's definitely too big for you?"

Peter looked at the jacket and blushed a bit. He had forgotten that he was wearing Wade's jacket. "It's actually not mine. Wade let me borrow it because I forgot to put one on before coming here." This wasn't really how he wanted to tell her about him. But oh well.

"Wade?"

"Yeah, I've been seeing him lately. We were hanging out at my place and he even drove me here." Peter scratched his neck a bit uncomfortable. "I think I really like him."

May gave him a wide happy smile. "I'm so glad to see you going on dates again after MJ. I liked her but I guess you two are better as friends. So, how about you invite Wade to Thanksgiving? I would like to meet him."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Peter felt relieved. He didn't know why he was so nervous about telling her after all she was May.

After they talked for a bit May got tired and Peter left the room. As he was starting to walk back to the reception area a nurse stopped him. "Mr. Parker?"

"Yes?"

"Are you the next of kin of May Parker?"

He nodded. "We're our only kin."

She handed him a clipboard with some papers on in. "You need to sign a few things for her. The bill is at the end. When your done please hand the signed papers in at the reception. The bill is for you to take home."

She left leaving Peter alone. He walked back to the reception area to sit down again. To his surprise Wade was still there. "Hey, you didn't have to wait for me. It's late and I still have to sign all these papers if you want to leave or if you're tired that's okay. You don't owe me anything. If at all I owe you."

"Pete, I have no issue with waiting for you. Also, someone has to make sure your sweet ass gets home safely right? Now sit down and take your time filling out all those papers."

Peter smiled. "I don't know how I deserve you." He started signing the papers after reading them three times just to make sure. When he came to the bill his heart sank. "Shit." There was no way he was able to pay all that. He would have to get at least three more jobs and wouldn't be able to support his apartment.

"What's the matter, baby boy?"

"The bill." Peter stared at it blankly. "It's so much. I don't know how I'm going to pay it off. It's-"

"I could help you-"

"No. That would be way too much, I could never accept that!" He sighed and went to hand in the signed documents before leaving with Wade and the bill.

When they arrived at his apartment, Peter spoke up. "Do you maybe wanna come in? I still owe you some stories about my life, right?"

"Are you sure? I'd understand if you would want some alone time-"

"I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay."

They went up to Peter's apartment and sat down on his bed again. Wade felt him rest his head on his shoulder. Without hesitation, he put his arm around him looking at the boy's empty apartment. Man, we really gotta help him out. He's too nice for this world. Helping out the homeless while simultaneously living in this dump. If he would just swallow his pride, we could help him. Oh, he could swallow something else. No bad brain.

"Sorry, that this study date was such a shit show. I guess it's just the Parker luck." Peter looked up at him. "I'm a mess at the moment sorry."

"Oh, stop apologizing. You're great! Life just sucks." Wade looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah, it really does suck, huh. But I'm happy that I went on that date with you you know. You make me forget about all the shit. So, thanks, and sorry if this is weird and I'm weird." Peter gave Wade a quick chaste kiss.

In response, Wade just pulled him into a deep kiss. "I like weird."

"Do you wanna stay the night? I know my bed isn't really comfortable but we could watch a movie on my laptop and just hang out, maybe?"

"That sounds perfect, baby boy."

They watched "The Thing" and Peter cuddled up against Wade, still wearing his jacket. After a bit, Wade had pulled od his jeans only wearing his shirt and a pair of Spiderman boxers which Peter made a joke about. Eventually, they fell asleep.


	5. Betrayal

When Peter woke up Wade was still there holding him in his arms. "Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning." Peter was still sleepy cuddling up closer to him. "Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem baby boy."

Peter kissed the other sloppily and shuffled closer until his phone rank. Grunting in annoyance he picked up. "Yes?" He sat up much to Wade's disappointment. "Oh, morning, Doc! Wait what?" He looked at the clock shot it was already noon. "I'm sorry I overslept I'll be-" There was a pause. "Oh, you've heard? Really? Thank you, so much Otto! I'll make it up to you I swear."

"What's up?" Wade pulled him back onto the bed with him. Peter nuzzled into his neck smiling. "That was my boss, he gave me the day off." He lazily kissed him. "That means I get to have a calm day for once and visit aunt May." At least if no Spidey stuff comes up.

"That sounds great, Pete! So you get to stay in bed longer?" Wade squeezed his butt.

Peter chuckled in surprise. "I guess." He climbed on top of Wade and kissed him again this time longer and ending with biting his lip.

"Oh ho, Tiger wants to play." Wade quickly changed their position making Peter lie under him. A chuckle escaping the younger one's mouth. Peter pulled the other down to kiss him again. Wade took this as an invitation to push his tongue into his mouth. He let his hands roam the other's body.

Peter loved the feeling of his rough scarred hands exploring his body. He pulled on the other's shirt requesting for him to remove it, which Wade gladly did. After throwing it somewhere on the floor he leaned down to the other's ear. "How far do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. If I wanna stop I'll tell you." Peter felt his breath hitch as Wade gently kissed his neck. "Okay, baby boy." He began to gently bite down on his neck while his hand moved to the other's crotch.

Peter dug his fingers into Wade's skin as he began to lose himself. If he was with someone else it would probably scare him. But after everything and with his Spidey senses quiet he felt safe. Wade pulled off his shirt and started to trace his shoulders and collarbone with kisses. Suddenly Peter's phone rang again. "Sorry, it's MJ!" He picked up. "Hey, what's up?"

Wade however didn't stop and squeezed Peter's crotch making him gasp, his hand trying his best to muffle any sounds. "Are you alright, Peter?" MJ sounded a bit confused.

Trying his best to compose himself Peter grabbed the phone tightly. "Y-yeah, 'm just still a bit shaken up from yesterday. So, why did you call?" Wade grinned enjoying seeing the other struggle to sound normal. "I wanted to tell you I got the part and I wanted to make sure you're okay." He started to get rougher kneading his dick through his boxers and sucking on Peter's neck.

"Oh god-" Peter bit down on his hand trying to not make any noises. "Tha-That's awesome MJ! I'm fine, Wade slept over so I wasn't alone."

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound a bit stressed?" Wade let his hands slip into his boxers stroking his dick directly, which made Peter shudder and bite down harder on his hand as not to moan. Saliva running down his chin. "Y-yeah, I just gotta go now. I'll call you back!" Without waiting for an answer he hung up just as a moan escaped his mouth.

"You didn't tell me to stop," Wade smirked. "You enjoyed that, didn't you? You enjoyed watching me struggle."

"Maybe."

"Come here, you bastard!" Peter pulled him down in a kiss. "I hate you, you know." Wade just grinned at him moving his hand around the other's dick again, making him moan. "Doesn't sound like you hate me."

Peter chuckled. "You're a dick!" He dug his hands back into Wade's shoulders. Him insulting us reminds me of someone. Nah probably just a coincidence. Wade bit down on his neck but this time considerably harder making the other bleed.

Surprised Peter felt tears sting in his eyes as he gripped the other tightly. But it didn't turn him off. "W-wade."

"Yes, baby boy?"

"Do it again." Peter felt his breath quicken.

"Yes, sir." Wade grinned at him biting down into the other's shoulder making him moan. "So, Petey likes it rough huh?"

"Just shut up." Peter pulled him into a deep kiss. He put his legs around the other pulling him closer. "Don't ruin this."

Wade complied liking how the other took more initiative. He was also surprised at how flexible he was. Just as he wanted to strip the other of his boxer's Peter stopped him. "I've never done this before."

"Oh, you never slept with another man?"

"I- uh never slept with anyone ever."

"Wait, for real but you're so hot!" Wade looked at him shocked as Peter felt his face heat up. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or embarrassed. I'm just surprised like you must have some serious skeletons in your closet that I don't know of because until now you've just been perfect."

"Please don't call me that."

"Okay, but I'll be thinking it, baby boy." Wade grinned at him. "So, you want to continue, or do you want to save it for another time?"

Peter really wanted to continue but he felt his stomach growl. "I would love to but I'm starving. So, how about some breakfast?" Peter gave him a smile.

Wade got up. "Already on it, baby boy. Let's see what you got in the fridge." He went up to it while Peter fixed his hair a bit. Afterward, he felt his hands trailing down his neck over the marks Wade had left. "You literally just have water, energy drinks, and toast. Are you kidding me? How are you alive?"

"Barely?" Peter shrugged, sometimes he wondered how he hasn't starved yet, especially with how much he moved as Spidey.

"Oh, we're going to eat something at a cafe, and afterward we'll buy you some groceries."

"But-"

"No buts. Now come on get dressed." Wade put on his pants, shirt, and his shoes. So they went out. Peter was still wearing Wade's jacket. Throughout their breakfast Wade was his usual self joking about random stuff. After breakfast, they went to the closest grocery store and Wade put a lot of food in the cart. "That's way too much, Wade. I can't even cook."

"Well, that just means I've got to come over more often and teach you. Also, I'm pretty sure anyone can cook, at least that's what I learned from Remy."

"Are- are you talking about the rat from ratatouille?!"

"Yes, he's the best chef there is, Gordon, is a close second like that rat would cook him into the ground." Wade put some more stuff into the cart.

Peter just chuckled. "But- but what if Remy is controlling Gordon this whole time? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Oh my god!" Wade pretended to just have been enlightened. "You're a genius, baby boy, or is there a rat controlling you too? Are we all just rats?!"

They looked at each other for a minute until breaking into laughter. After calming down they checked out and brought the stuff home. "So, what now? You wanna go see your aunt? I can drop you off."

"Oh, right I almost forgot aunt May wants you to come to Thanksgiving." Peter gave him a kiss on the cheek and got himself a glass of water. "She said she would like to meet you."

"You really think that's a great idea? Showing the lady who just had a heart attack this." He gestured to his face. "It's a wonder you didn't scream when seeing me."

Peter gently touched his cheek making Wade recoil. "What are you talking about? I don't care, MJ doesn't care you know that, and aunt May won't care either."

"Well, I care! Your poor aunt will have another heart attack knowing you've been seeing this. I'm a freak, Peter. Stop pretending."

Wade got angry and if Peter was honest it scared him a little. "Wade, I'm not pretending! I like you and I for one think you're handso-"

"Quit the bullshit! I know what I look like." He didn't want to be pitied and he just couldn't believe that Peter was telling the truth. The voices haunting him telling him they told him so.

Peter despite his Spidey senses screaming at him to run closed the distance and kissed him. "I'm not bullshitting. Please, calm down, Wade." He held the other's hands tight. "I really like you and I want you to come just as much as my aunt wants. You won't be the odd one out, my boss is coming, too. Thanksgiving is never really a family event."

"Still, Pete, I-"

"Come visit aunt May with me today and if you feel like it isn't working out you don't have to come to Thanksgiving and I will never ask anything like this of you again, deal?" Peter felt like Wade had calmed down a bit so he just smiled at him.

Wade kissed him. "Deal. Then get your sweet ass in my car."

Peter smiled and went down to the car with him. Throughout their drive, they were listening to music and singing along. "Jealousy, turning saints into the sea! Swimming through sick lullabies." Wade was almost screaming and Peter was vining with it. "Choking on your alibis. But it's just the price I pay!" Peter joined in.

They continued together. "Destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes cause I'm Mr bright side!" During the instrumental, they were just laughing. "Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down cause I want it all. It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?" Peter found it a bit ironic how fitting the lyrics were. But so did Wade.

When they arrived at the hospital they were laughing. After the song they were listening to ended they got out and Wade started to feel nervous. "Hey, don't worry she's gonna love you!" Peter hugged his arm and went in with him. Wade waited in front of the door first just in case the doctors wanted to discuss something with Peter. "Hey, Aunt May!"

"You seem cheerful, did something happen?" She sat up and smiled at her nephew.

Peter gave her a quick hug. "I want you to meet someone." He went to the door and pulled Wade in. "This is Wade, you know the guy I've been seeing."

Wade stood there a bit awkward expecting her to look scared or disgusted but she just smiled at him. "So this handsome fella is the one who got my Peter to start dating again?" She turned to Peter. "He looks like he works out a lot."

"And this must be the beautiful sister, Peter told me so much about." Wade grinned feeling himself relax. "Oh, he's charming." May chuckled. "Now how about you two sit down and you tell me all about how you two met."

Peter pulled Wade down with him holding his hand and smiling at his aunt. "We've met at my job at the grocery store, which I don't have anymore. Wade charmingly gave me his number and after MJ convinced me to text him we went on a date."

"Oh ho so it wasn't your idea to text me, Sugar bear? I'm hurt." Wade overdramatically pretended to be hurt and put his free hand on his chest. "Stop." Peter chuckled and gently hit him in the arm. "You don't have the acting skill. I could ask MJ if she could give you lessons."

Aunt May just smiled seeing her nephew so happy. He had been really down for a while now and seeing him upbeat and joking around made her happy. "Oh, did Peter already invite you over for Thanksgiving? I really hope you can come." She smiled at Wade.

How could he say no to her, to a sweet old lady? This was probably Pete's plan, sneaky bastard. "Sure, I'll come thank you for the invitation." Things were getting serious and it scared Wade. They talked a bit with May until eventually leaving. "You've tricked me, Parker!"

"Maybe, I knew that you couldn't say no to aunt May because no one can." He grinned at him. "Thanks for putting up with me."

Wade just kissed him. "I'll get you back for this, I hope you know that." Peter just gently put his hand on his chest. "I'm counting on it."

They parted after Wade dropped him off. Shortly after Peter got a call about a break-in into one of Fisk's old places. Not wasting a second he got there. "So, any idea who it is?"

"Well, you won't like this. It's your good friend Deadpool." Yuri showed him the live feed of the cameras.

"What? There must be a mistake. Maybe it's a doppelganger again or chameleon?" Peter tried to make up some sort of explanation as he saw him getting mass destruction weapons on the back of a transporter with a rag-tag team of criminals. "I'll get to the bottom of this. You need to be careful, we don't know what those weapons do."

Peter zapped into the basement which contained the storage units. "Well, I'm pretty sure you guys don't have a permit to be here, or did Willie send you?" His gaze fixated on Wade.

"Hey, Webs, you wanna join us? I'll give you something for half the price, you know cause we're buddies."

"You're planning on selling them?!"

"Yeah." Wade grinned. "Better than letting them rot here."

Now Peter knew why he hadn't seen Deadpool during his patrols lately he was raiding Fisk's storage units. He felt himself get angry. The increase of murderers and robbers with high-class weapons also made sense. "I can't let you do that."

"Aw, come on Webs, I'm not killing anyone, it's just business." He waved to his people to drive away and when Peter tried to stop them with his webs, Wade cut through them. "Yuri, they're on the move! I'll take care of Deadpool." He cut off his connection to her and webbed the cameras closed when he knew no one except for him and Wade were in the room he webbed every exit close stopping Wade from leaving.

"Webs, I thought we were past this-"

"Do you know who buys these weapons?! Someone got murdered with one of them, three days ago, that man had a family! 'Not killing anyone', my ass."

Wade put his hands in the air. "Hey, I'm just the middle man and maybe he deserved it maybe he was a complete asshole?"

Peter pushed him against the wall. "You promised me not to do this anymore!"

"Look it's not that bad and-"

"Not that bad? You're endangering innocent people! How could you?!" Peter was screaming at him. "I thought you changed! I believed in you! I defended you!"

"Oh, come on you're overreacting I mean we're not dating or anything and I don't even know who you are!" Wade got annoyed now as well.

Peter pulled his mask off, tears forming in his eyes. "Peter?! I-" Wade felt as if someone stabbed him in the stomach multiple times though it would probably be a nicer feeling.

"I hate you! You're a selfish freak!" Peter knew calling him a freak would hurt and he wanted to hurt him. "You just had me believing you changed and you cared. But fuck Peter Parker, he always tries to see the good in people so why not use it to smuggle weapons? I thought we were at least friends! I trusted you and let you in and you do this?!" He pushed him again this time harder and put his mask back on. He pulled his webbing off one of the doors and left before Wade could react.

After gaining some distance Peter sat down on a roof. Fuck! Now he knows who you are, great. You just had to get emotional, huh.

Wade quickly left so the police couldn't catch him. You fucked up big time Wilson. Told you, you would fuck it up. Oh shut up! God damn it. Not only did you disappoint Spider-Man you disappointed Peter funking Parker.


	6. Thanksgiving

Peter woke up to someone knocking at his door. When he opened it he saw Wade. "Peter-" Not wanting to see him he tried to slam the door closed but the other had put his foot in between the door. "Ow! Can you please let me in?"

"No! I don't want to see you." Peter didn't move the door.

"Please, let me talk to you, give me 5 minutes, baby boy!" Wade looked through the open part.

Peter looked away avoiding the other's gaze. "Don't call me that."

"Just 5 minutes, please."

"I'll give you 3, so make it worth it." Peter opened the door to look at him

Wade almost felt the coldness of his stare. "Okay, I know I fucked up. Please, give me another chance I'll stop. I even used the money we made to pay your Aunt's hospital bills and-"

"I don't want your blood money, Wade! I told you I'm not some fucking charity and to be honest, I would rather die working off my debt than take anything from you ever again." He grabbed something from within his apartment. Throwing Wade's jacket at him he continued. "You can't just throw money at me, especially money that leads to crime, and expect everything to be alright!"

Wade caught it. "I'm sorry, I really am. Peter please-"

"Your three minutes are over." Peter slammed this door shut and locked it. He just needed to breathe. He heard the other desperately knock at his door. "Peter! Please just listen to me." But he just put on his mask and swung out. He had work to do. So when he arrived at His work he quickly stuffed the mask in his bag and went in.

"Hey, Doc! I'm on time." He smiled and looked to find Otto putting the last parts together. "Wow, it looks amazing." He went up to him.

"Oh, Peter how is you aunt?" Otto gave the other a cup of coffee. "You don't look so great, is she not okay?"

"No, she's doing well, I just had an argument with someone. It's fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I'm way more interested in this arm." Peter looked at it and the tablet with the software next to it. "You actually incorporated some of my ideas, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, like I said you're brilliant and good at what you do. So, of course, I had to incorporate those ideas."

Peter felt proud of himself. "Wait, you didn't call me lazy this time!"

"Well, since I know that you have an important side job working with Spider-Man I know that you're not lazy just overworked."

They continued working after which he went to see MJ. "Hey, Tiger? How are you? How's Wade?"

"I'm fine. Wade's an asshole." He sat down next to her on his couch.

"What did he do?"

"He used me to smuggle super-dangerous weapons behind my back. Weapons that were used to-"

"Peter!" He heard someone screaming outside of MJ's window. "What is this about?" Annoyed he got up and opened the window to look out of it. Wade stood under it with his phone blasting careless whispers. "Wade, fuck off!" MJ got up from the couch now as well to see what was going on and started laughing. "Aw, come on Tiger it's cute."

"Listen to your talented and smart friend Peter! Please give me another shot. I'll make it up to you and I'll get all the weapons back. I already gave the police the name of our customers. Can you please come down and talk to me? It's hard to scream."

"Come one, Peter go down and at least talk to him." MJ showed him out the door.

Not really wanting to but also having no other choice Peter went outside. "How did you know I was here?" He crossed his arms to build some distance between them. "Did you follow me?"

"No?"

"God, I can't believe you! You can't just show up at my friend's house and do shit like this."

"I just saw you swinging and followed you, sorry, heh. But I got you to come down and talk to me!" Wade smiled at him.

A sigh escaped Peter's mouth. "So, what do you want? Praise that you did something good after fucking everything over?"

"God damn it! I fucked up but I'm trying to make up for it and you just hate on everything I do!" Wade started to get annoyed. He was trying he really was and the other just didn't even acknowledge it. "Why do I have to work harder than any other person on this planet to get your approval?!"

Peter just got right up in his face. "Fuck you! You betrayed me and lied to me! How am I supposed to trust anything you say?!"

"Well, you aren't perfect either! What was that about your relationships ending badly?! Did you kill someone or what?!"

Just like that Peter's whole face changed. He was taken aback and stopped talking. "Wait, what?!" Wade looked at him shocked. "Did she cheat on you or something?! Man looks like I dodged a bullet and that says something coming from me."

"I-I didn't mean to- I tried to save her-" He couldn't really form a sentence. "You have no right to bring this up! Gwen didn't deserve to die and I couldn't save her. Now I couldn't even do this right! You're right you dodged a bullet."

"Jesus, Peter I didn't mean it. I was mad, sorry." Wade tried to reach out to him but Peter just hit him against the chest. "Leave! I don't want to-"

"No, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't mean to push your buttons." He pulled the other into a hug against his will, feeling him hit against his chest. "Calm down, please. I know I've messed up and I'm sorry. The worst thing about this all is that I disappointed you. I'm really trying, I promise."

After a while, Peter got tired of pushing him away and just stood there. His head was resting against Wade's chest. "I'm sorry for calling you a freak. You're not a freak."

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes, but as a friend and nothing more. You are an asshole though." Peter still didn't move just standing there while the other hugged him.

Wade pulled him closer and smiled. "Thank you!" We don't deserve this and you know it. Shut up. What happened yesterday was probably only the beginning of us spiraling out of control again. You know this.

Peter eventually hugged him back. "Don't do this again, please. Look, I really believe that you can be better but it requires for you to try. I don't want you to feel like you have to work harder than anyone and you already have my approval, otherwise, I wouldn't be here and wouldn't have been so mad. Just please if you feel like you might do something, talk to me."

"Okay, I promise." You're going to ruin him and you know it.

"I really got to get back upstairs now." He awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Yeah, goodbye." Wade let go of him dreading it. He liked him but he wanted to be more than his friend and he ruined his chance.

Peter gave him a smile and went back to MJ. Well, at least he forgives us. He probably just pities us. I mean he's seen the face. Probably thinks no one else will be friends with the freak so I gotta be. Wade walked away the voices taunting him. "For christ's sake shut up."

The next few days Peter slowly started to warm up to him again, though he was still pretty distant. When Thanksgiving rolled around he and MJ were making dinner waiting for Martin Li to come with Aunt May. He had promised to pick her up from the hospital so they could prepare dinner or mostly MJ since Peter was a terrible cook.

"So, are you and Wade still weird?" She handed him some of the dishes she didn't need anymore. "I don't know what you mean with weird."

"You are, good to know. By the way, I met him yesterday while buying groceries and invited him to Thanksgiving again. Poor man didn't want to come at first."

"You did what?! How am I supposed to explain to aunt May why we aren't hanging out anymore? I can't come up with a lie this quickly." Just now the doorbell rang and he went to open it thinking May and Martin might just be early. But it was Wade standing in front of him with a wine bottle in his hand. He just pulled him in.

"Woah Tiger, I thought we weren't doing this anymore." He grinned at him.

Peter just let go of his shirt. "Sorry, look, I haven't told my aunt that we aren't going out anymore. So can we pretend that we still are for today? I just don't want to have that conversation over dinner with my boss and Mr. Li here."

"And what do I get?" Wade liked the idea because he would be able to kiss and touch him again.

"I don't know what do you want? A second chance isn't on the table so forget it."

"I was just joking, baby boy." Wade got closer to him and grinned. "So, basically we're dating again for today, right? Does that mean I get to kiss you?"

Peter felt his face turn red but didn't move away and just as Wade wanted to kiss him MJ spoke up. "Well, you know aunt May isn't here yet right?" She chuckled. "And you said Wade could cook right? So how about he moves his ass in the kitchen and helps me since you're not much help."

"Uhh, what are we cooking?" He followed her into the kitchen leaving a flustered Peter behind. He just stood there touching his lips before he followed them. "Hey, what do you mean I'm no help?"

"Peter, you can't cook and you know it." MJ threw the sponge at him. "But you can clean." Peter felt a sigh escape his mouth. When he went up to the sink, Wade touched his ass. "You know, I can always show you how to cook, baby boy."

"Keep those hands to yourself, Wade." He started washing up and after he was done he set the table. MJ and Wade just finished up when the door rang. "I'll get it." Peter went to open the door. "Oh, hey Otto!" He smiled at him and let him in. They sat down at the table already, talking and waiting for May and Martin Li to show up. While he and Otto talked about their work he felt Wade put his arms around him. "You're so smart, Babe."

He knew Wade was using the whole pretending to be in a relationship thing to touch him and flirt with him but he couldn't do anything so he just tried to ignore it. If he was honest he missed the other but they shouldn't be dating he would just endanger Wade and he couldn't fully concentrate on his Spidey duties with Wade and him being all lovey-dovey.

"You're Deadpool aren't you?" Otto looked at him. "Fascinating. I wish I had your regeneration powers. I'm not getting younger."

"Comes with his downsides." He gestured to his face. "But luckily Petey here doesn't mind." He gave him a kiss on the head.

MJ just snickered. "You two are adorable and-" The doorbell rang and Peter immediately got up to open it. "Aunt May!" He let her and Martin in after which he gave his aunt a big hug. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Peter." She just smiled at him enjoying being home again. They all said hello to each other, before sitting down to eat. Otto and Martin talked a lot, Martin being impressed by the other's genius.

Wade sat next to Peter and had moved his hand on the other's thigh making him blush. May turned to them. "So, are you two together, or are you still just dating?" Before Peter could even open his mouth Wade answered. "Oh, we're together, going all exclusive, aren't I right, baby?"

Peter wanted to ask him why the fuck he got them deeper into it but he just put on a smile. "Yes, and it's been great so far." Wade squeezed his thigh smiling.

"That's great, I'm so glad to see my nephew going out like this again."

MJ chimed in. "Yeah, and I hope you two are coming to see my play as well? I already asked May!"

"When is it?" Wade asked ignoring Peter kicking him under the table. "I hope I can come."

"It's next Friday at 8."

"Perfect! I have time and as far as I know, Peter has time, too. It's a date." He looked at his fake date and grinned.

Peter just smiled. "Yeah, I've got time, too. I'd love to see your play." He just got sucked into this whole pretending thing way deeper than he would like.

They continued eating and once they were done Peter went to clean up the table before May could do it with Wade 'helping' him. He was just standing behind him hugging him and talking nonsense as usual. He quickly finished up.

When they got back into the living room, Martin was leaving. Slowly but surely the others left too with MJ winking at him while leaving him, his aunt, and Wade. "Should I drive you home?" Wade was holding his hand smiling at him.

"No, I want to stay here, just for the first night to make sure everything is okay."

"You really don't have to, Peter. I'm fine."

"I want to." Peter smiled at his aunt to reassure her.

She just nodded and looked at Wade. "If you want to, you can stay, too. It's already so late."

"Thank you, that would be nice." He and Peter went up to Peter's old room. "Woah, that's so sick!"

Peter just closed the door behind them. "What the fuck are you doing?" He almost whispered not wanting his aunt to hear. "Why do you keep getting us deeper into this?"

"Maybe, because I want to. I want to still be going out, to still touch you, to kiss you, and" He got closer to the other and whispered into his ear. "to hear you." He gently bit down on the other's ear.

Peter felt frozen and felt his knees get weak. Wade started trailing kisses down his neck and he was starting to feel lightheaded as he felt the other's hand in between his legs. A small moan escaped his mouth bringing him back to reality he showed Wade off.

"Stop, please. I told you friends and nothing more." He stood there looking away trying his best to hide his red face. "Just- I'm tired. If you really want to stay you can sleep on the floor. I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

"One can try, right? I'm sorry, though. I'll stop for today and I'll take the blanket and pillow, baby boy." He grinned at the other who just went to his old closet and got out the blanket and pillow handing it to him. "Good night." Peter climbed into his own bed and turned away from him.

Wade didn't like how cold he had gotten again and he felt like he had messed up big time.

Sometime around 3 am Peter woke up to whispering scared he looked around to see Wade curled up frantically whispering to himself and crying. "Wade?" Peter sleepily climbed out of his bed and carefully sat down next to him reaching out to get his attention despite his Spidey senses telling him to run. But Wade seemed to be stuck and even hit his hand away. "Wade, you're okay. I'm here for you." But the other didn't seem to see him, so Peter went to sit in front of his carefully making him look at him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He gently smiled at him and carefully stroked his cheek wiping away some tears.

Wade just stared at him for a few minutes whispering to himself and crying before Peter just embraced him in a hug pulling him close. Wade tried to push him away. "Don't! I'll ruin you!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter moved a bit back just so he could look at Wade but still holding him. "I'm fine. You aren't ruing me."

Wade just looked at him touching his face. He's right. He's alive and fine and I'm alive and fine and- He felt his thoughts getting drowned out by the other voices in his head and went to grab a knife to stab through his head for a factory reset but just as he wanted to do that Peter pushed the blade down. "Don't. I know you can regenerate but don't." He had his hand on the blade part not having thought about it and started to bleed making Wade drop the blade in shock.

"I'm sorry!" He grabbed Peter's hand looking at him. But Peter just smiled at him. "Don't be, I wasn't thinking this was my mistake. Now, tell me what's wrong, please"

But Wade could only repeat himself resulting in Peter just hugging him and holding him close realizing that this was what he needed most now. They stayed like this for a long time until Peter carefully got him up and pulled him into his bed with him continuing to hold him close.


	7. Hurt

The next morning Wade awoke in Peter's arms. He closed his eyes again and cuddled closer to him. His head was quiet and it was a relief. After a while, Peter woke up and gently pet his head. When he felt Wade move he smiled at him. "Morning, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"No need. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay, how about you help me make breakfast for aunt May." Peter sat up still smiling at him. "I mean, MJ is right I am a terrible cook."

Wade got up. "We can change that." He held his hand out to Peter and went down with him. "So how about we make Pancakes they are easy you'll get the hang of it quickly."

"Sure." they started cooking. Wade loved watching the other and lived the way his messy hair looked on him. He would love to get his hands tangled in it and hear him moan when pulling on it. Okay, Wade, stop the horniness you guys are friends and that's great.

Peter had put the first bit of the dough in the pan and Wade came up behind him looking over his shoulder. "Wait, a little bit more before you flip it. Wait for the bubbles."

"Okay." Peter waited feeling his breath hitch a bit when he felt the other's breath on his neck. They finished up cooking and Peter went to wake aunt May.

"You made breakfast? Oh god, do I have to call the fire department?" She joked and went downstairs with him where Wade was already waiting. "Wade helped me so I think they turned out fine."

The three sat down and ate some pancakes with aunt May complimenting them. "You really seem to make Peter happy, thank you."

"May!" Peter nearly choked on a chunk of Pancake being embarrassed, mostly because it was true and he didn't want Wade to know that.

"What you've been so down lately and you've been single for so long."

Wade grinned at Peter knowing that he wouldn't have told him himself but that it was true. "Well, then how about we make this day even better and I'll take you out on a date, honey."

"Sure." Peter knew he could just get out of it when May wasn't there anymore.

"Oh, Peter, by the way, where did you put my hospital bill?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." He smiled at her. "And I'm not going to listen to any protests."

"You're just like you're uncle Ben. Always wanting to take care of everything yourself." She smiled at him. "He would be so proud knowing you got that scholarship and that you're working with Dr. Octavius. But most importantly he would be proud that you found someone that you cherish like you cherish Wade." She took his hand.

Peter smiled back at her softly. "I miss him, too, May."

Wade felt a bit uncomfortable as if he was overstepping some kind of boundary and he felt bad for using the whole pretending to date thing to his advantage. Peter wanted space and he hadn't really respected it. So, he decided to make up some excuse to cancel the theater thing with MJ and took his hand from Peter's thigh.

After a while, Peter and Wade left. Wade dropping him off at his apartment. "Hey, thanks for putting on that act for my aunt even if you took advantage of it. I guess I see you Friday."

"Nah m, something came up. You gi enjoy that play by yourself."

"Okay, then I guess until the next crime pops up or something. By the way, I meant it when I told May I would take care of the bill because I'll pay you back and no buts."

"You really don't have to-"

"I know but I need and want to."

They parted and didn't really see each other for a few weeks. Weirdly enough during all of Peter's missions Wade was no where to be found not even during patrol. He just shrugged it off thinking Wade wanted to let the whole weapon thing die down so the Cops wouldn't try to arrest him.

After a while, he really started to miss him and decided to text him. Hey, Wade. Are you free tonight?

Yeah, why?

Do you maybe want to get something to drink at that bar you like?

Are you sure? Thought we weren't dating anymore

Well you can go drinking with friends, right? Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, just ignore he text.

No! I would love to go out for drinks, meet you there at 8?

Peter quickly answered with a yes and got ready. He arrived a bit after 8 due to the train running late. "Hey, Wade! Sorry, the trains are a nightmare." He went up to him and smiled.

"No problem, Pete, you wanna go in?" Wade waited for him to nod and went in with him. Weasel calling to them. They went up to the bar. "So, you two are still going strong?"

"Nope, strictly friends." Wade shook his head.

"So, he found out about your fucked up side?"

Peter hit Wade in the arm. "Nah, found out about his normal side. You know that man can be domestic? That was too freaky for me." He joked trying to ease the awkwardness and it helped. They ordered some drinks and sat down at an empty table.

"So, where have you been these past weeks? Hiding from the police?" Peter took a sip of his drink.

Wade did the same. "Yeah, actually left the country for a bit. I had a job in Canada. Paid good money, you should really start thinking about the whole mercenary gig."

"Nah, not my style, though the money would be nice. Maybe I should become a stripper I heard they get paid well."

"You would definitely get paid well, especially from that Deadpool dude. Heard he has a major crush on you and would probably payloads for a private dance." Wade winked at him. "Oh, and I can promise you he did no unliving up in Canada just scaring people and hurting them a bit."

Peter chuckled. "Well, looks like he's trying and I applaud him for that."

The two continued drinking Peter using this opportunity to celebrate him passing his exams. After a while Peter just started talking nonsense. "You, you know what ruined my childhood? Fucking dolphins! They rape other fish and even humans if they had the chance can you believe it? Flipper just got majorly fucked up." He got shit faced drunk. When Wade went to the toilet the big beefy dude from their first night there came up to him seeking revenge. "Remember me, Twink?"

"Well, I have you know I'm a twunk, mister." Peter was slurring his words together and laughing.

"You find that funny?" He took Peter's wrist and pulled him up making him trip and nearly fall. "You wanna try pinning me to the table again?" He grabbed him by his neck and aggressively pushed him against the wall choking him.

Peter tried to pull himself up and get out being way too drunk to fight him. "I gotta know the safeword before you do something like that and-" He tried to joke but his air supply was limited he felt everything start to fade when he heard Weasel yelling at the man to stop.

When he was just about to pass out he dropped to the floor frantically breathing and putting his hands on his neck. When he felt he was being picked up again he struggled until he heard Wade's voice and focused his eyes on him. "Let's get you out of here, baby boy."

Peter smiled and cuddled against him partially for stability because he was way too drunk, but mostly because he really wanted to. They went to Wade's apartment with him hugging his arm and cuddling close to him.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Wade sat Peter down on the bed and got off his shoes. He also pulled off his jeans seeing as they probably weren't too comfortable. Peter put his hands on Wade's neck and pulled him down to him kissing him. But the other just gently pushed him away. "You're almost blackout drunk, Peter."

He tried to kiss him again. "I'm not drunk." He got pushed away again. "Let me kiss you!" He tried again just for Wade to nail him down on the bed. "Nope." He kissed him on the cheek. "You would just regret it in the morning. Now go to sleep, I'll take my couch."

Peter looked at him with his big brown eyes as if he could say no to them. "Stay with me."

He sighed, drunk Peter was a lot of work. "Okay but no kissing." He pulled off his shoes and pants and lied next to him. Peter immediately wrapped his arms and legs around him cuddling with him.

"Wade- 'm sorry."

"What? what for?" Wade looked at him confused.

Peter just cuddled closer. "For being a coward. I- I think that- I think I really like you but I'm scared of getting hurt or hurting you." He slurred his words.

"It's alright, Peter. Get some sleep." Wade pet his head and turned off the light. After a second or so he moved Peter's hand away from his crotch. "Hands away from my dick, Peter!" He never thought he'd say that but he did.

The next day Peter woke up feeling sick and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up, waking Wade who got him a glass of water and held his hair back. "You drank way too much, last night." He chuckled.

"Fuck you." Peter tried to talk but just immediately threw up again. After a while, he sat down next to the toilet and took the glass of water. "Thanks."

"Do you even remember anything that happened last night?" Wade wanted to know if he could recall him confessing that he was scared.

Peter in fact did remember but didn't want to talk about it so he lied. "No, why did I do anything dumb?"

"No, no! I was just wondering. Let me put something on your neck that asshole might be dumb but he has strong hands." He looked at Peter's bruised neck. "Guess he wasn't a fan of you pining him down last time. But you know you can always pin me down."

Peter touched his neck it hurt a bit but wasn't that bad. "It's fine. I've had worse bruises." He took a sip of the water. "I should probably get home and take a shower. I promised Otto I would come by this evening, he's been really stressed lately."

"Why, did something happen?"

"We had a set back before the grant committee arrived and he's worried they'll shut him down." Peter was worried about him. He put his whole life in his work having the grants taken away from him would really mess everything up. It would also mean he wouldn't be able to pay him anymore.

Wade still put some cream on his neck. "That sounds tough. But with you on his team, you'll figure it out in no time."

The two said their goodbyes and Peter took a shower before heading to work. When he arrived Otto was testing the arm with a volunteer.

It was working. Suddenly random people walked in. Peter got up to them to find out what their deal was. "Hey, hey what are you doing?"

"This site has been declared a safety hazard." Everything happened so fast they came and started taking Otto's equipment who tried to get them to stop. Peter looked around confuses until he heard someone call out to him.

"Peter Parker! How the hell are you?" Norman came in smiling at him. Otto just looked at their guest annoyed. "Speak of the devil."

"Mr. Osborn, what-"

"Oh please. How long have we known each other? Its 'mr. Mayor'." Norman chuckled at his own bad joke. "It's Norman. Norman!"

Before Peter could even answer Otto spoke up. "Norman, what do you think you're doing?"

"The grant agreement you signed has strict safety provisions. This isn't your first violation."

"Those were excused-"

Norman cut him off. "By me. We should have confiscated this equipment a long time ago."

"But, but I had a breakthrough!" Otto gestured to the young volunteer. But Norman just shrugged it of thanking the young man for his great service for their country and showing him to one of his assistance assuring he would get a great high-tech arm from Oscorp.

"This isn't about safety infractions, is it?"

"I'm trying to help you, Otto. You're free to continue your work in a secure environment."

"At Oscorp."

"You always were the smartest guy in the room."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." Norman looked over to Peter again plastering a smile on his face. "Hey Peter, Harry will be coming back from Europe tomorrow maybe you can come over for lunch." He left.

Peter turned away to Otto who was struggling to sit back down at the table. "Easy, easy." He helped him. "They didn't take everything. Maybe we can just start over-"

"Peter, there's no 'we'. Without the grant from the city, I can no longer pay you. I need some time to think. If I were you, I would look for a new job."

"Hey, I'm not just going to abandon you. What are a few bucks against changing the world?" He smiled at him. "Can I like help you clean up or anything?"

"No, it's fine you should just take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

So, Peter went home again using the time to study and relax a bit when he heard police sirens. "Really?!" He got into his suit and went towards the noise. "Oh, sweet a robbery! At least no supervillain." When he arrived he met Wade. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey, Webs." He smiled at him through his mask. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later, how about we take them out first?" Peter jumped through a break in the window. "Can I come through here or do I have to break my own window?" He dodged a bullet. "Rude."

They took them out without any problem until Peter heard something behind him. When he turned around someone shot a rocket launcher at him. Before he could even react Wade pushed him out of the way. Peter quickly webbed the shooter up and turned back to find Wade who was blown to pieces. His legs were nearly gone and his left arm was hanging on his shoulder with a few muscles. A good chunk of his face was gone. "Shit, Wade!" Peter kneeled down next to him and patched up what he could with his Webs. When Wade didn't react he started to panic shaking him a bit. "Come on! Wade, stop playing around!" He heard the police coming knowing they would arrest Wade given the opportunity he picked him up in his arms and swung away to his apartment. He carefully put him down on his bed. "Shit, shit! He leaned down listening for a heartbeat calming down when he got one.

Right, Peter, he can't die, calm down. He must just be unconscious. Maybe I should call MJ? So, he did. "Hey, I might have a problem. Could you come over?"

She agreed and Peter waited. When she arrived he let her in. "Holy shit! What happened?! Is he alive?"

"Yeah, he saved me. He pushed me out of the way." Peter felt guilty.

"Wait are you saying that could have been you?!" She hugged him. "I'm so glad he was there. You have to be more careful."

"Yeah, me too. But now I don't know what to do? Do I just have to wait? Should I stay by him 24/7 in case something changes? I don't know how long this takes, MJ!"

"Calm down, I think it would be good if you would stay with him, cause it anyone finds him like this in your apartment you're gonna get your ass arrested."

"But I have to go to lunch at Harry's tomorrow! I can't take him with me not like this." Peter started to panic again. "And aunt May wanted to come over the day after that!"

"Geez, calm down. I can stay with him tomorrow and when aunt May comes you can just drop him off at my place."

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you."

"Tiger, it's no problem I suggested it." She smiled at him and hugged him. "Don't worry I can take care of your love."

"He's not my-" he sighed. "I just feel so awful that he got so hurt because of me."

"Why, do you fight yourself. You still like him a lot right? So why torture yourself and deny it?" She sat next to him on his bed.

Peter just leaned against her. "I'm fucking terrified, okay? He just likes me so much and almost idolizes me I don't want to disappoint him. I'm scared of getting into the whole thing to deep, I'm scared of getting hurt of hurting him! Look at what happened to him today because I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Peter-"

"I know he can regenerate but it still hurts him and what if he doesn't get back up one day? We don't know for sure that it doesn't just stop one day or if dying in some specific way is his Achilles heel. I can't risk that. Overall I'm scared because he makes me forget my own morals sometimes. I should arrest him! He's a murderer but I can't because I really fucking like him."

"Better?" MJ smiled at him and nudged his shoulder.

Peter just looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah, still I can't."

MJ sighed. "You're a piece of work you know that?"

"Yeah."

Eventually MJ left and Peter was alone with the unconscious Wade. Tired he layed down next to him. "I'm so sorry Wade."


	8. Back Together

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Peter. Go and say hi to Harry for me!" MJ showed Peter out of his door.

Peter was unsure glancing over at Wade. "Call me if anything happens!"

After he left MJ sat down at the diving into work for her other job as a journalist. After a few minutes, she heard some noises and looked over Wade was waking up. She went up to the bed and smiled. "Hey your doctor Peter Parker is out can I get you something?"

"Oh, hey, water would be just amazing or some vodka."

"I'll get you water, Peter would kill me if I gave you vodka. You've got the poor dude worried sick." She gave him the glass.

Wade sat up taken a sip. "Is Pete okay? Did he get hurt?"

"You're legs as growing back like weird toddler legs and you're asking if he got hurt? No, he's fine." She chuckled. "You two were made for each other."

"You think so, too? Man, I just wish I didn't fuck up."

"I wouldn't loos hope that quickly. Peter adores you he really likes you he's just scared." MJ shrugged.

Wade chuckled. "He's scared?! I'm scared. He could die any minute and I can't even follow him. He's so perfect and I'm not even half the person he is! I'm scared of ruining him."

"Man you guys should really tell all that to each other and not to me." She laughed. "But I will still gladly listen to you vent if you need to."

"No, you're right. So where's Peter?"

"He's at Harry's. Oh, he's his childhood friend." MJ got herself something to drink. "So, what now? You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." So they watched some movies and painted each other's nails. They talked about Peter and MJ listened to Wade's talking about how perfect he was. When Wade's legs were just done growing back, Peter came back.

"Wade! You're awake." He went up to him and grabbed him at his shirt. "Don't you fucking do this ever again!" He felt his voice get shaky.

MJ went to the door. "I think you two should talk in private. Call me later, Tiger." She left the two alone.

"You scared the living shit out of me! I thought you-" Peter cut himself off and hit Wade's against his chest. "You're such an idiot!"

"Hey, calm down. I can't die you know that." Wade hugged Peter.

Peter just hugged him back. "I know, but I just thought what if. Wade I-" He looked up at him and just kissed him slamming their lips together.

Wade didn't complain and just kissed him back putting his arms around Peter's waist and pulling him closer. "Damn, Pete, I thought-"

"Just shut up!" Peter kissed him again shutting the other up. "I'm still scared as hell, scared to hurt you, scared you might hurt me, scared that I'll get distracted from my Spidey duties but I can't hold back anymore not after seeing you almost die or not die, I don't care."

"I'm on board with that." Wade kissed Peter back grabbing his ass and picking him up. Almost instinctively Peter put his legs around him and started kissing him rougher.

Wade walked them to the other's bed and threw him onto it climbing on top of him. Peter pulled him down kissing him again feeling Wade's tongue in his mouth. He again put his legs around the other's waist pulling him down even further.

"Tell me to stop when you want to," Wade whispered into Peter's ear and started kissing his neck. He bit down making the other bleed.

Peter felt tears run down his cheek and just grabbed Wade's shoulders gasping. His breaths quickened as he felt him gently kiss the mark he had left. Wade quickly pulled off his and Peter's shirts and continued kissing and biting down his chest. The lower he got the heavier Peter's breath got. When he reached the hems of his pants he quickly unbuckled them and pulled them of seeing that the other already got hard.

The moment he put his hand on his crotch he heard a moan escape Peter's mouth. Oh, how he loved hearing him moan. Wade grabbed something from one of his many pockets. It was lube. "Are you sure you want to do this? If anything is wrong at any point just tell me to stop."

"Yes! I appreciate you always making sure but I'll tell you to stop if something is wrong, I promise. So please stop asking every second if I'm okay! I'm not fragile."

Wade took that as an invitation to ram their mouths together while pulling off Peter's boxers. He continued kissing him while coating his fingers with lube and when parting he pushed one of his fingers in his ass. Peter felt a gasp escape his mouth and the other insert one more finger. Wade let him become accustomed to it before putting in on more.

Peter moaned when he started moving them. He felt Wade bite into his shoulder making him moan even louder. Wade licked over the wound making him shudder. When he pulled out his fingers Peter whimpered at the loss of contact. "Shh." Wade pulled off his own boxers and put lube on his dick and some more at Peter's entrance. "Are you ready, baby boy?"

Peter just nodded still a bit overwhelmed from everything before that. Wade slowly started pushing in. "Ah- Wa-Wade!" Peter felt tears sting in his eyes as it hurt. He felt the other lean down and whisper in his ear. "Relax, baby." It made him shudder. Wade continued pushing in. "Shit! It-it hurts." Peter was panting beneath him.

"Should I stop?" Wade looked at him softly gently stroking his cheek which seemed to relax Peter. "N-no, I didn't say stop."

So Wade pushed in the rest of the way waiting for Peter to adjust. "You're doing so good, baby." He purred in his ear making Peter blush like crazy. "Just tell me when you're ready."

He took a second to calm down his breathing until he spoke up. "I think I'm ready."

"Okay, just relax." Wade started moving and leaned down to kiss Peter who was desperately holding on to him trying to relax his tense body. "You're doing so great, baby boy." He started kissing along his neck again.

Peter started to relax and became a moaning mess under him. Wade loved it he loved looking at him and seeing him panting and being the good kind of overwhelmed. When Wade found just the right spot Peter started to moan even louder. He had completely lost himself, his hands were digging into Wade's skin. "Do you like that, baby boy?"

"Y-yes! Oh, please don't stop, Wade." Moans interrupted him. Wade started pulling on his hair making his moNs even louder.

When Wade noticed that he himself was getting close he started rubbing Peter's dick and kissing him roughly. Before he knew it Peter was coming, arching his back and moaning. Not even a minute after that he came too. When he was done he slid out off the other and slumped down next to him.

Peter was still trying to catch his breath being completely overwhelmed. Wade rolled on his side to look at him. "You're so pretty."

A chuckle escaped Peter's mouth. "I'm sweaty and covered in cum."

Wade just gently kissed him. "I know." He stroked his hair. "So, I hate being the one ruining the mood but you confuse me. Does this mean we're dating again?"

Peter smiled at him. "Yes, if you want to we can even upgrade to a real relationship."

"Yes! Jackpot." Wade kissed him. Peter just chuckled and kissed him back.

They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, just laying in each other's arms. Eventually, Peter fell asleep and Wade put the blanket over him before closing his eyes as well.

The next day, Peter's alarm went off. He just wanted to hit snooze when he remembered. "Aunt May!" He sat up to a not so happy Wade, who tried to pull him back down. "Come on, stay five more minutes."

But Peter just got up and threw a pillow at Wade. "Aunt May is coming over in half an hour!"

Wade got up confused not really having paid attention to what he had said due to being so sleepy. "What?"

Peter opened the windows to let in some air. "I gotta take a shower I look like shit." He looked at Wade. "You're coming with me!" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him under the shower with him.

"Showering together? This is nice." Wade put his arms around the other touching his ass. But Peter just moved his hands away. "No time." He gave him a quick kiss and got a loofah. After putting some body wash on it he started rubbing it over Wade's skin.

Wade's smiled and put some shampoo in Peter's hair massaging it in. They quickly finished up and Peter got some fresh clothes realizing that Wade had none. He searched for an over sized sweater and some wider sweat pants and threw them at him. "They might be tight but better than your bloodied and ripped clothes."

Without hesitation, Wade put them on. "You know I'll keep them."

"Well, then I just gotta steal some clothes from you." Peter kissed him and put the bedsheets in his laundry basket. He just finished cleaning when the doorbell rang. Quickly he went to open the door. "Hey!" He hugged his aunt, who came inside.

"You should get a proper lock if you live in this kind of neighborhood, Peter." Her gaze fell on Wade. "Oh, morning! It's so great to see you again, Wade."

"I agree with it being great to see each other again and Peter needing a lock." He smiled and kissed Peter on the cheek. "Or you could just move in with me."

Peter just wanted to answer when he remembered breakfast. "Oh, shit! I forgot to make breakfast!" He went to grab his keys. "Let me just-"

"No need. I thought you might forget it." May took out a bag with buns and some stuff for on them.

"What would I do without you? Let me get some plates." He went to the cupboard to get out three plates which were all he had, so he was lucky that they were clean. "You always think of everything." He put the plates down.

When the table was set they began to eat. May fawning over Wade and how glad she was they were together and scolding Peter for living in such a dangerous neighborhood.

Wade really enjoyed this even though he never saw himself eating and hanging out with his partner's family or friends in a normal way like this. Vanessa didn't have contact to her family like him and well he didn't really date anyone else. Sure, he had one night stands but a lot of them were just casual.

"So, I heard Harry's back? Have you gone and seen him already?"

"Yeah, it was a bit awkward though, since his dad took my boss' grants and tried to get me to work for him." Peter had felt uncomfortable throughout the whole dinner and Harry had noticed, trying to change the subject multiple times. But if there was someone he couldn't stand up against it was his father.

May finished up her breakfast. "Wait, if he doesn't have any more money from the grants doesn't that mean he won't be able to pay you anymore? Peter, you should take up Norman on that offer."

"And betray Otto? No way. We've come too far to give up now. I'll manage somehow."

Wade chimed in. "You know, if you swallowed your pride I could help you. Or you could just move in with me."

"It's the Parker pride, Wade. He's almost worse than his uncle not letting anyone help him. There's no arguing with that." May shrugged. "Believe me I had to force him to take his birthday money on his 18th birthday."

"It was too much! You needed that money."

"It was 20 dollars, Peter."

"On the topic of pride you're no to talk, May. You're had a heart attack and were like 'oh no it's fine'." Peter crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But maybe you should take Wade up on that offer especially if you won't take Norman's offer you need a place to stay. You can always stay in your old room but you almost never take me up on that offer for long, only ever a few nights."

Wade took Peter's hand. "We could also spend more time together." And fuck. No, don't say that not in front of his dear aunt.   
"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Great, I would be happy knowing that someone looked after Peter. He has a habit of getting into trouble."

"I do not!" Peter tried to protest though he knew she was right. He often forgot to pay th bills or eat not to mention the trouble he gets in as Spidey. Sometimes he questioned what he had done to make so many villains in New York hat him. "I do."

"You could also make him eat more. People thought I didn't feed you." May smiled at Peter.

"He's not my babysitter, aunt May! He's my boyfriend." Peter chuckled but what just pinched his cheek.

"But you're my Baby, Petey." He grinned at him.

"Stop."

They continued their breakfast May talking about how Martin has been acting a bit weird but was still a lovely friend like always.


	9. Routine and Disaster

The next few weeks Peter and Wade started to have a pattern. After battles, Peter would stay over at Wade's place most of the time like today. "I'll take a quick shower!"

"You want me to join, baby boy?"

"I said quick." Peter disappeared into the bathroom. After he was done he put on his boxers and one of Wade's shirts. He went out to find Wade playing video games. Peter sat down in his lap.

Wade put his arms around him. "Aww, does someone need attention?"

"What? No, I was just sitting down."

"Are you sure?" Wade started to gently nibble on the other's neck making him immediately lean against him. "You were saying?"

"You're an asshole." Peter turned around and kissed him.

Wade just kissed him back happily humming to himself. "And you are attention needy." He let his mouth ghost over his neck.

"Wade, I just showered." Peter felt himself shudder. "How about some back to the future and cuddles?"

"All three?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Peter you know how to treat a man!" Wade picked him up making Peter laugh and they sat down. After a while, Wade spoke up, "Hey, baby?"

"Hm?" Peter kept leaning against him and cuddling.

"How about you move in?" He had his hands in his hair.

Peter turned to look at him. "I don't know, isn't that a bit rushed? I'm just scared to ruin this by rushing into things."

"You practically live he already and you would have a bed that isn't falling apart."

It took Peter a while to answer which made Wade worry. Did we say something wrong? Did he like his bed? Fuck, maybe he's mad! "You know what, why not? I'll move in with you."

So over the next days, they started organizing, getting Peter's box full of stuff, and doing all the paperwork. When they were done Peter let himself slumped onto the bed.

Wade just grinned and kissed him. "How about some housewarming sex?" He bit Peter's lip. Who chuckled and climbed on top of him. "That sounds like a great idea." He leaned down kissing Wade passionately. "But I have to go to work in a few minutes."

"You're not getting paid anymore so you might as well stay here." Wade squeezed his ass.

Peter smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry can't I promised Otto to help him with the neurological system."

"Should I be jealous of that Otto guy you keep hanging out with?" He pulled him down into a kiss.

Peter leaned next to his ear. "You know I don't work all day, right?" He bit down on his earlobe and kissed his neck before getting off of him. "But I gotta go now!" He smiled at Wade and got his keys. Quickly he left for.

That little tease. We gotta put him in time out. Sexy timeout? Maybe. Why does he have to be so fucking hot and cute and perfect? We're not good enough for him. "No, shut up not thinking about that." You're always thinking about it. We're ugly inside and out, he deserves better. "Time for me to head out and blow off some steam."

Peter went into the lab. "Hello?" He looked around not seeing Otto. "Parker!" He turned to the sound finding doctor Octavius in the suit he made to safely navigate with the experiments. "Just in time to celebrate!"

"Celebrate? Wait where are the arms." They emerged behind Otto's back. "That's so cool but how did you-"

"Intracranial neuronetwork. We did it, Peter!"

"Amazing-"

"And your work on the neural network was the key." Otto went up to show him the work on the tablet, to show him what they achieved.

Peter followed him a bit more hesitant. "But we haven't even tested it yet. There's so much we don't know." He didn't like this, he felt like Otto was rushing into things because of his condition. He told Peter about it a few days ago and he was still the only one who knew besides his doctors. Otto had a condition where his muscles were deteriorating, meaning his body would be useless in about a year and he was so desperately searching for a way out.

"It works beautifully! Come on, take a look."

He did as he was told. This is bad. The arms were affecting his mind, maybe even altering his personality it could even lead to memory loss. "Doctor?"

Otto came up to him, the arms clanking on the ground. Peter didn't like this, he really didn't like this. "Uh, Otto, I found a potential problem-"

"Everything has problems if you look hard enough. But fortune favors the bold." He made two more arms come out from the machinery on his back, elevating himself now hovering over Peter. "It's time to show the world what we've done!"

"Otto! The neural web isn't isolating your motor neurons. It could be affecting other parts of your brain, your inhibitions, your mood. I just think we need to do more testing."

"We've done enough testing! For the first time in my life, I don't feel like a failure." He stepped closer to him now threateningly hoovering over him. "I feel like me."

Feeling his Spidey senses flare-up he stepped back a bit. "Otto, you're not a failure! But this could permanently damage your mind, please. You're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Right." Otto seemed to calm down and got back onto the ground. "Right." He deactivated the chip contacting the arms to his brain.

Peter put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we're close."

"I'll keep at it, work out some bugs. Go, didn't you say your aunt wanted to visit you later? I didn't want to keep you this long."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Peter. For everything."

Peter looked at him for a minute worried. "Call me if you need anything and I'll be right over. We'll figure this out!" He went out. He's really not okay. Should I have stayed? Maybe? But he seemed to want some alone time. Peter swung back to his and Wade's apartment, to find it lacking his boyfriend. I hope he's not in trouble.

He picked up his phone and called him. "Wade, are you okay? Do you need any help, is it a Deadpool problem?"

"Nah, honey. 'm just drinking a bit." He sounded really drunk.

Peter hung up and quickly went to the bar Wade took him on their first date just to find him slumped over the bar. "Shit! Wade." He looked at Weasel. "How much did he drink?"

"Too much. I actually debated on grabbing his phone and calling you when you rang him."

"Why did you even let him drink so much?!" Peter picked up Wade who grabbed his ass. "Ther you are, baby boy! You want a drink?"

"No, we're going home, now!" He put Wade's arm over his shoulder and walked outside with him. While walking home he called his aunt, lying about not feeling well and moving her visit to another time. 

When he got home, he let Wade collapse on the bed. "Baby boy! Join me in bed I want to hear you scream my name."

Peter was annoyed but mostly worried. "Are you okay? Why did you drink so much?" When he took a closer look at him he noticed blood on his clothes. "Is that your blood?!"

Wade shook his head chuckling when he saw Peter kneel in front of him. "You were doing so well. I'm sorry." He put a hand on his scarred cheek.

Wait why is baby bot apologizing? I thought he would be mad, I was scared he would be mad. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For letting you down. If I had just paid more attention been a better boyfriend-"

"It's not your fault! You're great you-" Wade felt the need to throw up and ran to the bathroom. Peter followed him, he carefully rubbed his back. "We really need to talk about this tomorrow. But you got to sober up first." He sighed. Everything was going great but now Otto and then Wade.

He waited for Wade to get it all out of his system. Before helping him back to bed, waiting for him to fall asleep. He then went and tried to study for his exams but he couldn't tears stinging in his eyes. He knew Wade had problems and he wanted to help him. Not being able to, hurt him, a lot. It made him feel helpless.

The next morning Wade woke up to Peter curled up against him. I really fucked up yesterday. Shit. Why am I like this? Because you're a mess and a freak. Geez, thanks. He noticed Peter moving when he looked up to him he looked like shit.

"Pete, I'm so sorry. I-"

Peter just hugged him tightly making Wade forget what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice that you weren't feeling great. I should have-"

Wade grabbed his shoulders and sat up with him looking into his eyes. "You did nothing wrong, Peter. You're perfect and that's what scares me. The normalcy and stability scare the shit out of me, okay? I self sabotage because I don't know normal, I never have and I like it but it scares me. You scare me, you deserve someone better I'm sorry."

"Wade." Peter gently stroked his cheek. " I don't want anyone else and this scares, me too, especially after Gwen. It's okay to be scared but you need to talk to me, please."

He never really told him the story about Gwen he just noticed that every time he brought her up pain filled his eyes. Wade gently kissed him. "I'm sorry, really sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine." Peter kissed him back. "I really care about you and I want you to be okay."

"You're not mad?"

"No. I'm worried about you. But if I say I'm mad will you make me pancakes as an apology?" Peter joked trying to ease the tension which worked.

Wade chuckled. "I'll always make you food, baby boy." He went to the kitchen. "So, how was work yesterday?"

Peter's mood immediately dropped again. "Bad, like really bad. I'm getting extremely worried about Otto. He doesn't seem okay."

"Oh, that sucks, I'm sorry, Pete. I should have been there for you yesterday and not another problem-"

"Wade, it's fine, you couldn't have known. I mean I didn't know either. But he texted me last night that he was going on a trip for a few weeks and I'm scared that he might do something desperate and dumb."

Wade listened to Peter's worries and finished up the pancakes. "Here you go, Petey, the perfect apology pancakes."

"Oh, by the way, Harry's having a little get together this evening and he asked to meet my mystery man." Peter ate a bite of the pancakes.

"Sure! Sounds fun."

When they arrived at the get-together Peter was holding his hand while he knocked at the door. Harry opened the door hugging him. "It's great that you could make it! You're always so busy." He turned to Wade taken aback for a moment before continuing. "You must be Peter's boyfriend that I heard so much about. Harry Osborn." He gave Wade his hand.

"Wade Wilson, it's really great to meet another of Petey's friends "

"Petey?" Harry chuckled.

Peter just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, so who did you invite?"

"MJ, of course, and a few people from our old school."

"Wait, why-"

"Puny Parker!" Flash went up to them putting an arm around Peter.

Unamused Peter looked at Harry and mouthed to him. 'You invited Flash? Why?'

Harry shook his head. 'He's Liz' date.'

Wade was confused about who any of them were. Peter shimmied out of Flash's grasp and fell against Wade who caught him. "Got you!"

"Jesus, this seems more like a weird high-school reunion than a little get together." He threw a glance at Harry. "Did you invite everyone?"

"Not really most just came, because they heard about it from others."

Suddenly Peter got hugged. "Petey, it's been so long? Did you get that job you wanted?"

"Oh, hey, Liz! Yeah, it's been a while, huh." Peter scratched his neck. "And I got that job, actually, it's really great." Flash sent him a death glare.

MJ who had heard the commotion came up to them. "Oh hey Pete, Wade!" She smiled and went up to him hitting him against the arm. "How have you been big guy? Have you been taking good care of Peter for me?"

Wade leaned to her and whispered. 'What's with her fawning over him?'

She just chuckled. 'That's Liz, she and Peter were together until he got with Gwen. But you have nothing to worry about, Pete is head over heels for you.'

'I'm not worried.' Wade was worried. That girl was flawless and sweet. How couldn't he worry?

'Sure thing, tiger.' Throughout the evening, Wade relaxed a bit, they were sitting on a sofa and talking. Peter was holding his hand and leaning against him. "Man, high-school seems so far away. It's weird sitting here." He smiled to himself. "I don't even mind Flash being here."

"Hey! I mean, thanks? I guess." Flash was a bit confused.

Peter chuckled. Sure, Flash was an asshole but he had his good moments, like when he was nice to him after Ben's death and actually texting him after Gwen's to make sure he was okay, though he told him to keep that between themselves. He wasn't that bad of a guy. 

"So, weird question," Liz looked at Wade. "How did you two meet, do you go to his college?"

Wade smiled. "Nah, I'm not as smart as my, baby boy." He put an arm around Peter making him look away embarrassed. Flash and some other people just laughed at the 'baby boy'. "Met him at his part-time job at a grocery store, it was love at first sight."

MJ laughed. "Are you sure, I'm pretty certain I had to convince Peter to text you?"

"Yeah, yeah, but when he texted me we went on a romantic first date getting smashed at some bar. That dude can drink a lot!" Peter looked at him holding back a laugh. "Did- did you just call me dude?"

"Yes."

"Okay, bro." Wade and him broke out into laughter.

Flash just looked at him. "You were made for each other, you're both weird."

Everything seemed to be going great but then Harry asked him if he could speak to him. They went to the kitchen. The others listened at the door even though MJ told them not to and respect their privacy. Even Wade listened in because he had noticed Harry looking at him weirdly through the evening.

"Peter, what the fuck are you doing with him?!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter was confused.

But Harry just sighed. "Why are you with that dude? Do you have such little confidence in yourself that you'd date someone like that? Or does he have some kind of dirt on you?"

"Stop it, Harry! You don't even really know him and what's it to you anyway?"

"I'm your friend Peter and I'm worried about you!" He got closer to him.

Peter just stood his ground. "Worried about me, huh?! So how about you stop criticizing my boyfriend, who's been nothing but great by the way, and tell your father to stop fucking over my boss!" Sure Wade had a setback today but he was still a really good boyfriend, and setbacks were to be expected. The most important thing was that he was trying.

"He's a failure anyway, he never managed to make something great since he left Oscorp."

Peter pushed Harry getting increasingly more annoyed. "Well, he did now and at least he doesn't pride himself on his father's achievements."

"At least I don't date a criminal! He's a mercenary. But you knew that didn't you?"

The people outside looked at Wade who just raised his arms. "Hey, I just scare people, like pedos and assholes so they leave my clients alone." Good lie, Wilson.

Peter just stood there not knowing how to answer. "Is he that good in bed or are you just with him for the money? Peter, that guy is dangerous and-"

A slap interrupted him. "Shut up! You're an asshole! First, you insult my boyfriend, and secondly, you apparently think so low of me that I would be together with someone and move in with him because he has money? I'm leaving!"

"Did you just slap me?" Harry grabbed him. "I'm trying to look out for you! You're so naive. He will hurt and ruin you and you know it!"

Peter just hit his hands away and went out of the kitchen seeing everyone looking at him. But he ignored them and just grabbed Wade. "We're leaving." He pulled him with him to the door.

"I don't want you to leave your friends because he insulted me. I'll leave, you can-"

"No, I'm going with you." He turned around to the others and smiled. "It was great seeing you all again, even you Eugene." After that, he took the other and left through the door. "Wade, I want you to listen to me. I care about you and I will not stand someone insulting you and calling you a horrible person-"

"But he's right Peter. I will ruin you and-"

Peter just took Wade's face in his hands making him look at him. "He's not! Stop it, you won't ruin me. I trust you even if you don't trust yourself. He had no right saying those things. Harry's not perfect either no one is. You're trying and that is what matters most. I like you just like you are and I don't want you to think you're not good enough for me, because you're more than enough." He kissed him gently just for a second.

"Why can't you just hate me? It would be so much easier." Wade looked down. "I'm a mess. A messy body, a messy face, and most of all a messy mind."

"Wade..."

"Why are you even with me?"

"Please look at me." He waited until the other eventually looked up. "That's what ma-" He got interrupted by something crashing into the building. "Really?! We'll continue that conversation after this!" Peter got all suited up, same as Wade and they went to see what that noise was. It was the shocker. "Didn't I just hand him over to the police?!" Some of the rubble had fallen onto multiple guests from their get together, like MJ. "Can you keep him off my back while I lift this?"

"Sure thing." Wade did as he was told his eyes sometimes glancing over to Peter to make sure he's okay. Peter searched for a gap between the rubble and the ground. When he found one he started to lift it. Eventually, he managed to get it off them just when Wade got thrown against him making them both crash against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Wade helped him up.

"Yeah what about you?"

"I'm fine."

Shocker tried to attack them again but Peter pulled Wade out of the way. "Why are you here, Herman? Shouldn't you be robbing a bank?"

"They'll kill me if I don't do this." He tried to attack the other people. But Wade kicked him between the legs. "Whoops, low shot." Peter quickly webbed him up. When he spotted someone flying away in the corner of his eye. "Vulture!" He looked at Wade. "Can you look after him until the police arrive? I gotta see why he was here."

"Sure thing, Webs! Be careful."

Peter followed him for a while until he lost him. But when he got back Wade was gone. He went up to MJ. "Where's Wa- where's Deadpool?!"

"I- I don't know. I'm so sorry! He heard something and went after it after the police arrested Shocker."

Peter was starting to panic and went in the direction MJ pointed him in. "Wade...where are you?" He searched most of the night until he returned to their apartment where the other was nowhere to be found. He tried to call him multiple times, but no one answered.

The next day he called MJ. "I can't find Wade and he's not answering his phone!"

"Peter, you have to look at the news something big is going down." He did as he was told and was flooded with reports about a biological terrorist attack. "Apparently something called devil's breath got stolen from Oscorp, yesterday."

"How could I miss that? Shit!"

"It's not your fault. But you should look after your aunt the feast center was pretty close to the impact point, should I come with you?"

Peter just answered with a no and went there. On his way, he kept texting Wade and tried to call him again. When he arrived Martin greeted him. "Hey, Peter, I think your aunt got affected even if she doesn't want to admit it."

"Thanks for letting me know." He rushed in to see her. "May!"

"Oh, Peter, how are you holding up, healthy?" She put her hands on his arms. "You look tired."

"I'm fine really, what about you, Martin told me you got sick?"

She brushed him off. "No, I'm fine." Her gaze fell onto someone carrying a box. "Oh let me help-" Coughs escaped her mouth.

Peter immediately went to support her. "Woah, there." He made her sit down.

"I'm okay."

"Didn't you tell me something once about accepting that I'm human just like everyone else?" He kneeled in front of her.

May chuckled. "You and Ben. Masters of turning my own words against me. I'm fine Peter just a little run down."

"You know what, you stay off your feet and I get in contact with Miles and organize the unloading, deal?"

"Deal. Give me a chance to nurse my wounded Parker pride."

"Okay."

"But first you got to tell me why you look so disheveled." May put a hand on his shoulder.

Peter sighed. "It's just I'm really worried about Wade. He doesn't pick up when I call him. I'm scared he might be hurt."

"I'm sure he's fine. Didn't he sometimes work abroad? I bet something work-related came up and he'll call you back as soon as he can."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I'm just worried, I can't help it." Peter got out his phone. "I think I just need to distract myself." And so he did he helped out at the feast center all day. But when he got back to their apartment Wade was still gone. He didn't have any messages or missed calls either. "Shit. I better go look through the alleyways again."

After half an hour of swinging through the area close to their apartment, he found Wade slumped over and bloodied. "Wade!" He got down to him and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?!"

The other looked at him and smiled. "Hey, baby boy. Yeah, I'm fine just a few wounds to heal."

"We're going home." Peter carefully picked him up and swung to their apartment with him. Once in there he started to talk again. "Why didn't you pick up any of my calls?!"

Wade got out his phone which got destroyed. "Sorry, I've got distracted but you won't believe who I met!"

"Slow down, first of all, we're going to get you out of your bloody suit and clean all the blood off." Peter pushed him into their bathroom and gave him a kiss. "Why do you always have to worry me like that?"

"I worry you? You're the one who can die, baby boy." Wade got out of his suit with Peter's help who had already started to fill up the bathtub with water.

"So, who did you meet?" Peter held his hand while waiting for the water to fill the tub.

"Your boss."

"What?"

"Or Doc Ock. I don't know what his villain name is but you were right he has gone completely off the rails. Like he tried to blow me up!"

"He did what?! Wait, you mean my boss, Otto, right?" Peter was speechless.

"Yeah, apparently he joined up with some people you put away, like the vulture and-"

"So, he purposefully lured me away! And he separated us on purpose, too. Shit, how could I let this happen?"

"This isn't your fault, Peter." Wade got into the tub.

Peter got a loofah and put some body wash on it. "I just feel like, if I had paid more attention, maybe I could have prevented it and-" He started to gently scrub off the blood on Wade's skin.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything. Jesus, you nearly as bad as me."

"We have issues, huh?" Peter chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's why we work so well together." Wade kissed him almost pulling him into the bathtub with him.

Peter kissed him back. "That sounds unhealthy and it's not why we work so well together." He put his forehead against Wade's.

"Then why do we work?"

"Because we accept that we have issues but know that they don't define us. You wanna know what defines you?"

Wade stayed quiet unsure if he wanted to hear that expecting something bad.

"The way you show kindness to people who need some the most. The way you laugh about my bad jokes. You encourage me even after I failed. Even if I don't want to admit that I'm happy you do it but you take care of me. I've been struggling a lot making ends meet and you just go and pay my Aunt's bills. You help me see negative things differently and bring fun into my life. But most importantly you try so hard to be better to be a better version of yourself. That is what defines you, not your upbringing not your faults but the way you make people around you laugh at your weird humor. Hell, even Flash liked you!"

Wade sat there for a minute before pulling Peter into a hug which also meant he pulled him into the bathtub with him. Suprised Peter burst into laughter. "Wade!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it you were just too sweet."

"You know what being an idiot also defines you." He kissed him passionately being dripping wet. "Hey Wade, I think I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you." Peter looked at him just now realizing what he said. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

Wade just kissed him. "I love you, Peter."

A smile spread across Peter's face as laughter escaped his mouth. "Come here!" He kissed him. "I'm just so damn happy, right now!"

Wade loved seeing him smile and laugh. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He kissed him on the forehead over and over again. Peter nuzzled his face into the other's neck.

They finished up their bath and he just now realized how tired he was. A yawn escaping his mouth. "I think I need some sleep, you wanna join me."

"Sure thing, baby boy."

"Thanks for everything." Peter cuddled up against him and started to fall asleep.

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot going down in this chapter sorry. owo I still hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you Death.

"Morning, sunshine!" Wade gave Peter a kiss and let his hands get tangled in his hair. "I love you."

Peter smiled and kissed him back. "Is this going to be a constant thing now? Cause I could get used to it."

"Used to what? Me telling you I love you and kissing you to wake you up?"

"Yes." Peter buried his head in the other's chest blushing.

Wade grinned and made him look at him. "You're so cute when you're blushing." He kissed his nose. "I love you, so much, baby boy."

Peter couldn't help but smile. "You're an asshole." He waited for a bit. "But you're my asshole." He kissed him, climbing on top of him. "Do you want come help me help aunt May at the Feast center?" He started to trail kisses down his neck.

"Mhm. How about we stay in bed a bit longer?" Wade pulled him into a kiss. "I'll make you feel good."

Peter pulled back to whisper in his ear. "How about we go and help and afterward I'll make you feel good." He let his hand slip into Wade's boxers.

"Oh, I love dirty Peter!"

Peter got up and stretched. "Well, then you better get ready."

Wade groaned and got up. "You're a tease." He scratched his neck watching him get dressed, smiling as he put one on of his jackets. "I think I have to lock up my closet if you keep stealing my clothes."

"You like watching me wear them." Peter stuck out his tongue. And he liked wearing them. They smelled like Wade. "I also still haven't gotten your blood out of my winter jacket."

"Fair point. I think I should just take you shopping. That sounds like a fun idea for a date."

Peter kissed him and pulled him up. "Also sounds like you spending more money on me again." He pulled off the other's shirt. "Come on get dressed, we can get food on the way there."

Wade got dressed. "But you know how much I love spoiling my little Spider."

They went out and grabbed some food from a local cafe that's been struggling with the crisis going on. "Man, being with you really made me forget about this shit show." Peter's mood dropped as he saw the police arrest someone who tried to rob a store.

"Are you alright though? You didn't get sick, right?"

"I'm fine. But I think May isn't, I don't know what I would do-"

"She's gonna be fine. After we help her we can try to find the cure. They must have something at Oscorp right?"

"I guess. I'm still worried." Peter felt the other put his arm around his waist.

"Hey, we'll figure it out okay?" Wade pulled him closer.

"Yeah." They arrived at the center. Peter ran into Martin. "Oh, hey. Where's aunt May?"

"Still helping. I told her to take it slow but she didn't listen."

Peter chuckled trying to play down his worry. "It's May what did you expect?"

They went to her to help her with the unboxing of antibiotics when Peter went to get some more leaving her and Wade alone.

"You know you should be honest to Peter right?" Wade looked at her. "You should tell him that you're really sick."

"I know. It's just I don't want him to worry."

"He's already worried."

"I know, you're right. Does he know about your secret identity thing?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not really that secret." Wade shrugged. "But I promise I'll keep him out of harm's way!" You won't you'll just be the reason he gets killed.

May just chuckled. "I know you will. I trust you and Peter trusts you. So, I have no reason to worry." She put a box down. "Just don't break his heart or I'll break your legs."

"For some reason, I think you would be able to pull that off and you wouldn't be the only one. MJ would probably put my head on a stick but to be fair it wouldn't do much."

"Oh right your regeneration."

"But don't worry, I'm not planning on breaking his heart. I'm surprised he's even with me, to be honest." Wade felt really comfortable talking to May it was great. She was great.

She just pat his back. "Why not? You're sweet and kind. By the way, you wouldn't know who paid my hospital bill?" She looked at him knowingly.

"You're too smart for your own good. I couldn't leave Peter alone with that. He is still trying to pay it back to me though."

"That's Peter for you always trying to do things on his own. That's why I'm so glad he has you to look after him. He's way too proud to admit when he needs help."

Wade smiled. "Must run in the family."

"Yeah, probably." She chuckled and they continued unpacking. "Peter's taking a long time. Can you be a dear and look for him? With everything going down I'm worried about his safety."

"Yeah, sure." He went outside and towards the pharmacy when he heard people talking about Spider-Man.

"Was that him?!" Another girl chimed in. "I think so."

Wade followed their gaze. "Shit, Peter." He ran in the direction. Quickly he pulled on his mask and got out his phone trying to call him. "I hope you didn't do anything reckless."

Peter couldn't answer though, he was on the roof surrounded by five rhino, scorpion, electro, and shocker. Why did he even put them away? They always got out it was ridiculous. "How'd you get out so quickly, Herman?" He dodged one of his shockwaves.

"Remember he said not to kill him." Shocker looked at the others.

Peter just shrugged. "Sounds nice, I mean we don't have to do this at all we could get pizza or something if you guys don't want to."

Rhino, who has been waiting to kick his skull in, charged at him. "We definitely want to do this!"

Quickly he evaded the attack and actually managed to escape their punches until Scorpio stabbed him in the back making him tumble over. Rhino took that opportunity to kick him in the ribs and Shocker kicked him in the back of his head making his vision go blurry. While they continuously beat him he tried to crawl away feeling blood ooze out of him. But before he could even reach the edge of the roof Electro electrocuted him making him scream and squirm on the ground.

Desperate Peter clawed his way to the edge. But just as he reached it a mechanic claw crushed his wrist. Otto was hovering above him. "Doctor Octavius..." His voice was hoarse as he looked up at him.

"First and final warning." He picked him up by his feet. Peter trying to get free but everything hurt him. "Stay out of our way." Without hesitation, Otto threw him off the building into the water.

The impact knocked him out. Quickly Wade who had luckily already been close pulled him out. "Peter!" He shook him and after making sure that no one was there he pulled off his mask to find his extremely bruised and bloodied face. "Fuck! Can you hear me?!"

The other didn't move. Wade started to panic and searched for a puls. "Don't do this to me! Please don't do this to me." He eventually got one, but it was extremely weak. Carefully Wade picked him up feeling Peter being completely limp. Panic rose even more as he pulled Peter's mask over his face and started sprinting to the hospital. "Don't go where I can't follow, baby boy." He went into the hospital. "I need a doctor now!"

"We-we have no more room, sir. You'll have to wait, I'm sorry we can start with first aid now."

Wade just pulled out a gun. "You'll fix him, now! Or I swear to God I'll blow up this whole building."

The nurse called security but Wade just shot them in the foot. "I'm not joking." He was completely ready to shoot some more people until someone fixed his special boy.

A doctor came out. "We'll do the best we can." He called some nurses to take Peter from Wade's arms but he just swatted them away.

"Tell me where I should put him down and I will." Wade followed the doctor whispering to the other. "You're going to be fine, baby boy. Everything will be fine."

He stayed in the room where the doctor operated to make sure he didn't take off his mask. His head was a mess as he tried not to think about the what ifs.

"We're losing him!"

Wade felt his heart sink as soon as he heard those words. Time seemed to slow down as he saw the doctor do something to try and save him he wasn't even sure what he did. Wade couldn't concentrate as he started to spiral down until he heard them speak up again. "He's stable for now."

The doctor called Wade to the side. "Look, he really needs to rest. No crime fighting for a while okay? His ribs are broken as well as his leg he also had some internal bleeding as well as some stab wounds. The right wrist is also broken."

"Shit anything else?"

"Yes, don't threaten to blow up this hospital, again. The bill will wait at the front desk. Tell me when he wakes up so I can look over him before you leave."

Wade just nodded and sat down next to Peter's bed gently caressing his face. "You're gonna be okay, baby boy."

The doctor left them alone. "Man, I hate New York all these Superheroes and Villains make work a nightmare."

Inside the room, Wade called May. "Hey- Yes, he's fine. He's just sleeping." Think of a good lie. "He's asleep. Someone attacked him, nothing bad just some weird asshole but he's fine, I promise." He hung up.

The rest of the day went by quickly and it was night. Nobody even dared to ask Wade to leave so he just stayed at the other's side. Sometime around 5 in the morning, Peter woke up.

"Wha-" He coughed. "What's going on? Where am I?"

Wade almost wanted to cry being so relieved. "You can't just do stuff like that! Do you know how much you scared me?! I thought I had lost you and I wouldn't even be able to follow you!"

"Wade..."

"I don't know what I would do if you-"

"Wade! I'm fine. Well, not fine but alive." Peter gently caressed the other's cheek. "See?"

"I've got to get the doctor, wait here."

Peter felt his face being relieved when he felt his mask after the doctor looked over him again he was discharged under the condition that Wade took care of him and due to them not really having the capacity to take care of him for longer. So he got picked up and Wade took him back to their apartment and put him on the bed.

Peter immediately got up flinching. "Hey, stay on the bed."

"I gotta get that antiserum for May. Doctor Octavius has it." He felt him push him down.

"No, you gotta stay in bed. You're in no condition to move!" Wade tried his best to keep Peter down but he just shoved him off.

He was on his way to limp out of the apartment when he heard a gun being cocked behind him and turned around, seeing Wade. He was pointing a gun at him looking absolutely desperate. "You need to stay here."

"Are you insane?!"

"Yes, I mean quite frankly I've always been. But I'm serious! You need to get back in bed."

Peter took a minute to digest what was just happening until he turned back around. "You won't shoot me." He grabbed the door handle and put on his mask.

"You really wanna try me?!" Wade grew more and more desperate because he could never shoot him so everything was just an empty threat but he couldn't just let him leave.

"I'll take that risk." Peter went out still limping a bit but slowly growing accustomed to the pain. There were more important things at risk than his broken leg.

Frustrated Wade threw the gun down and punched a hole in the wall. "Fuck! You fuck- I- Damn it!" He threw the table across the room before following Peter. "You can't fucking do this! You'll die, let me take care of it!" He clung onto his arm.

Peter just turned around. "Look, the other five are probably spread across the city to cause chaos in an attempt to distract me while Otto makes his great speech or whatever. I need you to stay at the Feast center and look after May and everyone there."

"No, I'm coming with you and-"

"Wade, I really really need you to do this, for me, please! I can't lose her and I need her to be safe." Peter put his hand on the other's cheek his voice growing shaky. "Please, Wade, keep her safe. I'll come back to you, I promise. I know how his arms work. So, I should be able to disarm him, pun intended."

Wade kissed him on the forehead. "If you die on me I'll come down there and kick your ass back alive! I hate that I can't say no to you!"

"Thank you, I love you." Peter pulled up his mask a bit and gave him a kiss. "Oh, also never point a gun at me ever again." He hurried and made his way to find Doctor Octavius.

"This fucking idiot." Wade went to his car to drive to the feast center. He's gonna die. Should have shot him in the leg or something. He's gonna leave us behind and die and- "Shut up!" Wade started speeding to the center. Peter would probably have yelled at him for endangering other people and himself but he didn't care. When he arrived MJ hugged him.

"Oh, thank god you're alright! Where's Peter?"

"Going after doctor Octavius."

"Alone?!"

"I wanted to go after him but he begged me to come here and look after May, where is she."

MJ looked down. "She's not doing good." She took him to a special little infirmary where May was lying on a bed connected to some stuff.

"Oh no." Wade went up to her and she smiled at him.

"MJ would you leave us alone for a few minutes." After she left May gently put a hand on Wade's cheek. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping out Peter?"

"Helping out with what-"

"There's no need to lie, Wade. I know about it I've known for a while. Now, is Peter okay?"

Wade felt his eyes sting with tears as he shook his head. "I wanted to come with him but he begged me to come here to look after you. He's hurt really hurt but he wants to get the antidote and-"

"You did you're best." She smiled at him. "Peter was always stubborn. But he won't be able to save me."

"What, why?!"

"The antidote needs to be reproduced so the city can be saved. I don't have that much time."

"But-"

She just gently stroked his cheek. "It's fine. There are so many people who got sick that have their life ahead of them. I already lived mine and it was good. I couldn't have asked for a better one."

"But it's unfair! You deserve better. It's- You can't die, Peter will be distraught."

"That's why he needs you. He'll need someone that is there for him and that will look after him. Please promise me that you'll protect my boy."

Wade felt helpless. He wanted to save her, wanted to keep Peter from the hurt of losing her but couldn't. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to him."

"You're a good guy, Wade. Even if you might not see it you deserve him and he deserves you. Peter was so lonely even though he would never admit it. I'll miss him." Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so lucky that I have something that makes saying goodbye so difficult."

Wade took her hand. "Maybe you can pull through and-"

"I just remember the day his parents left him at our house. He's been the best part of my and Ben's life. I'm so happy his parents left him with us that they gave us this beautiful little boy, that they gave me my son. I just wish I had more time with him to see all the great things he'll accomplish."

Wade gently squeezed her hand as some tears rolled down her cheek. "Please keep my boy happy and smiling. I trust you and I know you'll protect him. Thank you so much, Wade. You're a hero."

Meanwhile, Peter was trying his best to defeat Doctor Octavius. They were on top of the Oscorp tower. "I need the antiserum! People are dying!"

"I'll cure the city after Osborn gets down!"

Peter jumped on his back and tried to disable the neural network and stop the link between his arms and his brain but Otto grabbed him before he could. He stabbed the web-shooters and destroyed them. After that, he continued the grab at him destroying his mask as a result.

Nervously Peter tried to cover his face until Otto spoke up.

"Such a disappointment...Parker."

"You knew?" Peter took a moment to realize what was going on.

"I tried to warn you, Peter. But you didn't listen!"

He felt the betrayal set in. "You knew!" The man, who he had looked up to, who he had invited to his house, who he called his friend, his family betrayed him.

"I won't let you win. This means too much to me."

Peter felt adrenaline rush through his veins as the betrayal and sadness turned into anger. "Not as much as it means to me!" Ignoring the pain from his injuries he jumped on Otto hitting one arm so hard it broke off.

They were now on the side of the building. Otto holding on with the remaining three arms.

"Can't you see the people you're hurting?!"

"You wouldn't understand." One of his arms grabbed him by the throat. "You can't save me, Peter!"

Peter kicked him getting free from his grasp. "Then I guess you just gotta save yourself." He kicked him multiple times hitting his glasses off. "You were my hero! I looked up to you."

They kept fighting. "You look tired, Parker."

"Not tired just hurt." Peter started to get the upper hand and tried to get the transmitter off when Otto slammed him into the building. "Otto! Stop!" He tried to push one of his pincers away when he used it to stab him in the chest missing his heart by only a few inches.

A scream escaped Peter's mouth as he tried to prevent it from going in any further. "Oh, Parker. If you want to change the world. You have to be the kind of man who can make the hardest decisions."

"I couldn't agree more!" He let go of the pincers as they got rammed deeper into him and pulled Otto's head down to get to the transmitter. Quickly he pulled it off. Doctor Octavius was now hanging onto his one arm that was still in Peter's chest.

Fighting through the pain Peter pulled it out making the other fall down. He jumped after him since he still had the antiserum and kicked him through a window into a random floor of the building. Ignoring Otto who was lying on the ground unable to move he grabbed the serum.

Otto grabbed his wrist. "Peter, I saw you as a son. I should have known you'd turn on me just like all the others."

"Turn?" Peter hit his hand away. "Turn on you? I worshipped you and your mind! Wanting to help others. You were everything I wanted to be! You just threw it away!" He kicked one of the arms lying on the ground.

"Yes, of course, Peter you're right. I see that, now. The neural interface affected my mind. But I can fix it! We can fix it, together. If you'll help me."

Peter turned around. "I'll do everything I can to make sure you get the best help."

"No! If they put me away they'll take my arms and I'll be trapped in this useless body!" Otto was desperate. It made Peter turn around to him again. "Please, Peter. That wasn't me. You said you'd never abandon me, you promised. Remember? And of course, you'll rest easy knowing your secret is safe with me."

At that moment Peter knew he was trying to manipulate him so he might let him go. "Do what you think is best. It's all any of us can. Even if it hurts like hell." He walked away putting on a spare mask he kept since his mask got torn apart way too often. Otto screaming his name not wanting him to go.

When he arrived he gave the cure to Dr. Michaels a doctor working at the feast center. He ran a quick test. "It's viable. But we'll need a full sample as a base to produce more doses."

"How long will that take?"

"Few hours, maybe a day?"

Peter looked at May who was lying in the room. "What if we use it to cure someone right now?"

"Then there won't be enough to cure the others." Dr. Michaels got up. "I'll give you a few minutes. "He went out of the room taking Wade and MJ who were waiting in the door with him.

Being alone Peter went up to his aunt kneeling next to her. "You're going to be okay ma'am. I've got the cure right here." His voice was shaky.

May turned to him. "Take off your mask. I want to see my son." She smiled as she saw her nephew take off his mask looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"You knew?"

"Of course, I've known for a while. The way you always came home with some new injury and disappeared when Spiderman appeared."

"I never wanted you to worry-"

"I did, a lot. I always do, superhero or not. But I am so incredibly proud of you and Ben would be, too. All the people you've saved."

Peter felt sobs escape his mouth. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes, you do." Coughs interrupted her and Peter went to almost inject the antiserum. He was trying to. He was trying so hard but couldn't. It was too late anyway. He slumped back down next to her holding her hand and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that May would call him her son in her last moments because quite frankly that's what he is. He is her boy and her son as much as she is his mother. Anyway sorry in advance


	11. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some hurt/comfort! Sorry I forgot to upload this.

Wade carefully opened the door to May's room, when he did his heart sank. Peter was kneeling next to her bed holding her hand and crying. It hurt him to see the other in so much pain. "Peter..."

Peter didn't turn to look at him until he felt the other's hand on his shoulder. When he met Wade's gaze he just started to fall apart more. Quickly Wade pulled him into a hug. Peter buried his face in his shoulder. "I let her die, Wade!" Sobs interrupting him. "I let May die."

Wade just pulled him closer carefully stroking his hair with one hand and holding his waist with ther other. "It's not your fault, baby boy. You've tried your best."

"But it wasn't good enough! I failed. I let her die!" He was screaming and crying, holding on to him so hard that it almost hurt him. But Wade just kept holding him.

He didn't really know what to say anymore and just tried to calm him down failing miserably. After a bit MJ came to see how he was doing to find a crying screaming Peter in Wade's arms. She Immediately knew May was gone and carefully kneeled next to them. "Peter, I'm so sorry." She felt tears running down her cheek and carefully pet his back. They sat there for about an hour until they took May's body, Peter trying to get to her but Wade just kept holding him. After he waited some more he thought it was best for him to take Peter away from this place and home. So he carefully put a blanket around him so the people wouldn't see his suit and walked him to the car.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" MJ looked in the car where Peter sat still crying bundled up in the blanket.

"No, it's fine. I'll call you if I need your help. You look like you need some rest, too." Wade gave her a quick hug. "If you need someone to talk to call me."

"Yeah, thanks." Her eyes never moved from the crying mess in the passenger seat.

When they arrived Wade sat him down on his bed and helped him out off his suit. Right he's still hurt. Shit Doc Ock got him good. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He went to get the first aid kit. "I'll patch you up, ok?"

Peter just stared blankly at the wall still sobbing but unable to cry since he already cried too much. Wade carefully disinfected the cuts in his face and treated his bruises. He then went on the clean the stab wounds and bandaged them. When he was done he pulled one of his hoodies over Peter's head and went back to hugging him. "It will be okay, I promise." He stroked his hair.

Peter slumped against him being exhausted since he didn't get a chance to rest in days and eventually fell asleep. The next morning Wade was already talking with MJ making plans about the funeral when he heard Peter move. "Wait a second, I gotta hang up, Peter's awake. I'll call you back."

He hurried over handing Peter some breakfast. "Hey, morning, I made you something to eat."

Peter just stared at the food infront of him. He didn't want to eat anything and put it on the bedside table. "I'm not hungry." He layed back down on his side, starring at the wall.

Wade just sat down next to him on the bed. "Peter, you need to eat something." He put a hand on his shoulder but he just moved away.

"Leave me alone." Peter put his arms around himself. Not knowing what to do Wade just let him be sitting next to him. After a bit he heard the other sobbing again and gently pet his head. "Do you want to talk a about it?"

Peter shook his head. He wasn't ready to yet. The day went by slowly with Peter just lying in bed and Wade sitting next to him. He didn't even touch the food just staring at the wall and crying from time to time.

The next day Wade tried again making food and giving it to him together with a glass of water. "Please, eat a little bit." Peter sat up slowly and tried to get some food down but he just couldn't. He ate a few bites before lying down again. "The funeral is tomorrow do you have anything specific you would like, like specific flowers?"

Peter turned around to him. "Stargazer lilies and orchids." May loved them, Peter remembered on time he got he orchids and the smile on her face. A smile he would never see again. He felt like he'd breakdown again. "Can you hold me, please?" His voice started to get shaky.

"Sure." Wade pulled him into a hug holding him close. He felt him shake and crying and just pulled him closer.

"I'm so sorry." He held onto Wade tightly. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Franctaclly he just kept repeating himself over and over again.

Overwhelmed Wade just kept hugging him when someone knocked at the door. "I'll be right back, baby boy." He went over and opened it to find Harry standing there.

He looked a bit uncomfortable finding Wade there. "Hey, is Peter here?"

"Yeah, but now isn't really a good time." He didn't want Harry to upset the other even more. "I don't want him getting more hurt and-"

Harry interrupted him. "Look I get it but I just wanted to apologize and see how he is doing can you please let me in?"

"No, you'll just-" Just as he wanted to continue he heard a crash immediately turning around to look at Peter who was kneeling on the floor. He hurried over. "Peter? Is everything alright I heard something breaking."

As he went over he saw the glass of water he had given him broken before him his hands cut open and bloody. "Peter!" He went over and kneeled next to him.

Harry was standing a bit away not knowing what to do holding his hand before his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, I've-" Peter got interrupted by sobs.

Wade carefully rubbed his back. "It's alright. It's just a glass." But Peter didn't even notice he was here.

"I'm so sorry. I've hurt so many people. Why do so many people hsve to die out of my helplessness? They suffer because of me! If I hadn't worked for Otto- if I had been faster-" He paused a second trying to catch his breath but almost hyperventilating. "In the end I couldn't save her! Just like I let Ben and Gwen die. I'm sorry it was me. It was all because of me!"

He screamed and slammed his hands down on the broken glass, injuring them further. His head was resting on his hands as he screamed and sobbed repeating sorry.

"Stop it! Peter, stop!" Wade tried to shake him out of it gripping his shoulders. And pulling him up which made Peter just slam his hands down again. "Peter, stop! Look at me, baby boy!" He tried to stop him and to move him but he couldn't. Shit! He's frozen. "Peter? Please look at me. Peter." He gently touched his cheek which seemed to get him out of his state and he looked up at him.

"Wade?" Tears streaming down his face Peter started to cry even more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Peter, please I beg you don't hurt yourself anymore." He pulled him into a hug. "I've killed thousands of people and myself too many times to count as an attempt to escape this nightmare. I though I was stuck at the bottom of an empty pit until I met you. Even though you didn't like me at first you believed in me and believed that I can change. You gave me your hand and said everyone has a chance of redemption. You saved me and so many other people. You give them hope and I won't have you hurt yourself. Even if it's hard you made the right desicion something a lot of people couldn't have done. You did your best, Peter and she would be so proud of you."

Peter took a second starring at him until he buried his head in his shoulder and just cried. "I'm sorry." This time he didn't apologize for his shortcomings or for their death he apologized for hurting himself, for making Wade worry about him. He dug his fingers into the other's shirt clinging onto him.

"It's alright, baby boy." Wade pulled him closer and carefully pet his back woth his one hand the other being on the back of his head. "I love you, Peter."

They sat there for a while until Wade realized Harry was still standing there and tried to shoo him away so Peter who had finally calmed down a bit wouldn't notice him. But by doing that he mad Peter look up and see him.

"Harry?"

Harry came up to them. "Pete, I'm so sorry for what happened." He kneeled next to them. "I came to apologize for my behavior last time we spoke and to tell you that if you need anything that I will always be there for you, I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Peter sobbed. "Can you come tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. "Of course." He waited a second and then left closing the door behind him. He would have never expected Peter to break down that much since most of the time he pretended to be strong. The way Wade managed to comfort him made him rethink what he thought about him but he also still had his suspicions.

Wade kissed Peter on the forehead. "I'll get the first aid kit." He went and grabbed it being a bit concerned that since Peter had moved in with him he had to restock it so often. Carefully he pulled out sharts of glass from his hand and disinfected the cuts. He then bandaged them up and gently kissed them. "All better."

Peter looked down at Wade's hands that were holding his own. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain and so-"

"Please don't apologize. You're not a pain you're in pain and that's okay." He made him look at him. "I love you and that means I'll be here for you no matter what."

Peter leaned against him again, exhausted from crying. "Thank you." He just wanted Wade to hold him tight and to forget about everything.

Wade just gently stroked his head. "It'll be okay I promise."

They stayed like that for the rest of the day. When Peter fell asleep Wade cleaned the broken glass feeling himself break down. He felt so helpless and didn't know how to help him. Wade felt useless. He couldn't even help the one person he loved. 

The next morning Wade woke Peter. "Morning, sweet heart. How about a bath?" He helped him out of bed and into the already full bathtub.

Peter was just staring at the water emotionless while Wade put some shampoo in his hair. He messaged it into his hair. "I got you a suit for today since you didn't have one. I hope it's the right size."

The other didn't answer. Wade finished the bath and dried his hair with a towel. "Come on let's get you dressed." He got the suit out and helped Peter into it. "You look great baby." He kissed him on the cheek and moved him to the mirror.

Tears started to fall out of Peter's eyes. "Thank you." He sobbed. "Thank you."  
Wade just hugged him. After a bit Wade quickly got dressed and went to the car with him.

The whole funeral was beautifully organized. Peter wanted to make a speech but couldn't get anything out. They were now standing infront of the grave. She got buried next to Ben. Martin came up to hug Peter who was just staring at it blankly. He gave his condolences having admired May and having been a good friend to her. He then left.

Miles carefully pet Peter's arm before leaving. Harry told him to call if he needed anything. MJ stayed the longest with him and Wade. Shee just held Peter's hand and leaned against him. But eventually she left, too.

Wade looked at his boyfriend. "Do you want to stay here for a while or do you want to leave?"

"I think it'd like to be alone for a while." Peter didn't look up keeping his eyes on the grave stones.

Wade kissed him on the head. "I'll wait in the car. Take as long as you need."

After he was gone Peter fell down onto the ground crying. He sat there until it started pouring. Wade had gotten out of the car to get Peter. He pulled him up. But Peter just pushed him away falling back down onto the ground.

"You're gonna get sick if you keep sitting there. Let me get you somewhere dry." Wade tried to get him back up again but Peter just pushed him away even harder this time. "No!"

Wade sighed and just took of his jacket holding it over Peter to keep him dry. "Okay." He waited until he calmed down.

"Wade?"

"Yes?"

"Take me home, please." He got up and felt Wade put an arm around him.

"Sure thing, honey."

They got back to the car and eventually to their apartment. Peter sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Wade just looked at him confused.

"For pushing you away not only literally but you know- I don't know what to do and I feel like shit. I don't want to be alone but I want to be alone. It's- I'm a mess, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize it's fine. If you want to be alone tell me. If you want me to hold you do the same. I'm here for you, baby boy." Wade kneeled in front of him gently caressing his cheek.

Peter leaned against him. "Thank you. Can you just hold me for the rest of the day?"

"Of course, everything you need." Wade kissed him on the forehead and pulled him into a hug.


	12. Healing

The next morning Wade awoke to Peter standing in the kitchen. Confused he got up and went to hug him from the back. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah." Peter turned around he had his phone in his hand. "The lawyers contacted me because of her will. She left everything to me. Can we go over to the house and sort through everything?"

"Sure thing. How about we eat something and then go over?" After getting a nod from the other Wade whipped up some breakfast. "Here you go just like you like it."

Peter stared at the plate in front of him. It did look and smell amazing but he had no appetite. Trying his best he ate a bit just so Wade wouldn't worry about him. When he couldn't anymore he looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine!" Wade hugged him. "Just do what works for you. If you're not hungry don't eat. Should I ask MJ to meet up with us at your aunt's house?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

They went and met up with her at the house. MJ immediately going over to Peter and hugging him. "How are you holding up? You look so tired."

He shimmied out of her embrace. "I'm fine I just wanna get this done." He opened the door. They started going through everything. Peter being too nonchalant about everything. When he left to go to the bathroom MJ and Wade shared a worried look.

"It scares me that he's so emotionless about this. You really think he wants to give all of this to charity." Wade looked at the boxes full of stuff.

"No, not really. I think he's just trying too hard not to breakdown again and-" They got interrupted by a crash on the second floor. "What was that?!"

"Peter?" They went up there to find Peter in his old room wreaking everything.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He threw his old chair across the room breaking it into pieces and nearly broke the wall. "Stupid, helpless, useless little boy!" He was screaming and crying tearing the whole room apart.

"Peter! Stop you're gonna hurt yourself." Wade went up to him and hugged him so he couldn't move. He was still really injured from his fight with the sinister six and Wade didn't want him to make it worse. But Peter kept flailing around, crying. "Shh, it's alright."

MJ was overwhelmed. She wanted to help but would only get herself hurt. So she waited until Peter stopped flailing to kneel beside him.

"I let them die!" Peter felt his voice shake as he leaned into Wade clinging to him. Sobs escaped his mouth as the other just pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault, baby boy. It's not your fault." Wade just held him tight. He kissed him on the head. "It's not your fault."

He took some time to calm down before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." His head was still buried in Wade's neck, closing his eyes for a second just relaxing knowing he is safe and alright.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong, baby boy." Wade just held him close. "I love you."

Peter sat up looking at Wade and MJ. "Still, sorry." He wiped away some stray tears.

"It's okay Tiger. Come on, while we're already here let's sort through your old stuff. I always wanted to snoop through your room."

Peter just nodded and they started going through his stuff. Wade looked at some old pictures at him dying of cuteness. "Aw, you were so small and those glasses. We're definitely keeping this!"

After some time Peter found a box in his wardrobe. "I forgot about this." He took it out and looked into it to find some of Gwen's stuff as well as the little he had from his parents.

MJ leaned over to look at it. "That is such a beautiful picture of her."

"Is that?" Wade was a bit confused. But he sort of knew who that had to be.

Peter just nodded. "She was on her way to the airport. If I had just let her go-" He felt like he was breaking again and just took a deep breath. Slowly he put the picture frame back in the box as he felt Wade's hand on his shoulder. "I'm okay."

They finished up in his room "Better continue looking through everything downstairs."

They went back downstairs and Peter started to reorganize the boxes. He eventually found the box with Ben's stuff May had kept. His hand going over an old jacket. He pulled it out, just staring at it. "I forgot his stuff was here, too." A small smile adorned his face for the first in days as he put on the jacket.

They continued to go through everything. When they were done it was already pretty late. "Let's go home, Petey. We can get all this tomorrow."

"Okay."

MJ hugged them goodbye and left as well. When they arrived back at their apartment Peter sat down on their bed. "Sorry, I tried so hard to not break down that it just got worse."

"It's okay. You can't start bottling everything up. If you need to cry, cry if you need to scream and if you need to break stuff do it just be careful not to hurt yourself." Wade held his hands as he sat next to him.

Peter just leaned against him. "Thank you for sticking with me through all this and being such a great boyfriend. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby."

After a few months, things started to slowly get better. Peter would still wake up crying or breakdown sometimes but he was starting to go to university again and tried to look for a new job even though Wade insisted he didn't need to.

One Saturday morning Peter woke up to Wade making breakfast, the news running in the background. They were about Spider-Man and how he's been missing. He looked at the reporter. "Everybody has the same question on their mind. Where is Spider-Man?"

Peter sighed and got up. Walking up to Wade and hugging him from behind. "Morning."

"Morning, sweetheart." Wade turned around kissing him. "How did you sleep? Another nightmare?"

"No, not this time. Can we go to the graveyard, today? I wanted to get some new flowers." Peter put his head on the other's chest hugging him tighter.

"Sure thing! You want orchids or Stargazer lilies again?"

"No, I thought maybe something different this time like daffodils?" Peter took his hands. "By the way since Christmas is in a few weeks do you want to do anything special?"

"I'm up for anything."

"Then how about a vacation just to get away from here for a bit?" Peter was desperate to just get away for a few days maybe 2 weeks or so. He was on his way to get better but he just felt like he needed some distance.

Wade felt a huge smile form. "Yes! That sounds so nice."

"Well, do you know any good places? I haven't traveled that much. There was this one time with the avengers but yeah we don't talk about that." Peter smiled at the other softly.

"Uh, how about Canada. Quebec is absolutely breathtaking at Christmas."

"Okay, sur-"

They got interrupted by smoke coming from the last pancake Wade was frying or from what was left of it. "Shit!" He quickly threw the pan in the sink just to get it away from the heat. "Luckily I already made the rest. Sit down, baby boy."

A small chuckle escaped Peter's mouth as he sat down at the table. Wade smiled hearing it. He missed his laugh and hey if nearly burning their kitchen gets a chuckle out of him it was worth it. "What do you want to drink? Water, Coffee, Orange juice?"

"Orange juice, please."

Wade sat down the food and a bottle of orange juice. "Here you go." He took some food himself and started eating being glad that Peter ate normally again. The first two weeks he barely got anything into him.

They finished up and headed out to a florist to buy a new bouquet of flowers. After that, they went to the graveyard and Peter put the daffodils in a vase on May's grave. He put some on Ben's too.

"While we're here do you mind if I visit someone else's grave, too?" Peter looked up at Wade.

"Of course not. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah." They went to a grave on the other side of the graveyard.

Wade was a bit confused until he saw the name engraved on the stone. Gwendolyn Stacy. Peter just looked down at it for a while and put a daffodil on it.

They stayed like that until someone came up behind them. "Peter?"

Peter turned around to see Gwen's mother. He didn't know what to say but she just pulled him into a hug. "Peter Parker! It's been so long. You've grown so much. I remember the first time you came over. You were such an awkward teenager fighting with my husband over Spider-Man. How are you? I heard about your aunt are you doing okay?"

Wade noticing that Peter seemed out of it just grabbed his hand pulling him back into reality. "I-" He took a moment feeling as if he were seeing a ghost. "I'm starting to do better, I think. It's really been a while. I- I honestly don't really know what to say."

"It's so nice to see you again." Helen now noticed Wade. "Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself, I'm Helen Stacy and you are?"

"I'm Wade."

"He's my boyfriend." Peter gently squeezed the other's hand. "How have you been holding up?"

"You know, I've moved on from the mourning a long time ago. But there will always be a hole where she was and I will always miss her. I'm certain she wouldn't want me to throw my life away because of it though. I hope you managed to move on from her death, too. I know it hit you hard. But she wouldn't want you to mourn her forever. She really did love you, even if you weren't always the most reliable boyfriend. Every time you stood her up she wouldn't get mad it was as if she somehow knew you had something important come up. I'm sure she would be so proud of you. She even started supporting Spider-Man though George wasn't too happy about it. She believed he gave people hope."

"Thank you, she was an extraordinary person. I still miss her but I think I finally managed to move on. Even though it took me a really long time. I think it was partially thanks to Wade." Peter smiled to himself. "I think it's time for us to leave. It was great to see you again Mrs. Stacy. Thank you again."

"It's Helen."

Peter gave her a quick hug and took Wade's hand. "Come on, let's go home." He kept smiling the whole way home. Wade commenting on what a lovely lady Mrs. Stacy was.

"You know she's right." Wade unlocked the door.

"Huh?" They went inside.

"About Spider-Man. You give people hope." Wade gently caressed his cheek. "They need you."

"I don't know, Wade. I-"

"Come on, just try. If it doesn't work out I won't ask again." He smiled at him.

Peter thought for a minute. "And you won't be mad if I quit for good if it doesn't work out?"

"I could never be mad at you." Wade cupped his face. "I love you and I'll support whatever decision you make even if I may not agree with it."

Peter leaned into his touch smiling softly. "Thank you, Wade."

"Anytime. Now, how about we kick some butt. I heard rhino's resurfaced."

"Let me call Yuri, if he is out there she should know." He hesitantly called her number scared that she might be mad for him just vanishing. "Hello, Yuri."

"Are you okay?!" She sounded more worried than mad.

"Yes, I'm sorry-"

"I thought you died or something! No one has seen you after your fight with Dr. Octavius. We recaptured most of the Sinister Six but no one heard a word from you. What happened?!"

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you because I see you as a friend. The reason I disappeared was that someone really really close to me died and I just couldn't handle it, I'm sorry."

There was silence. Peter started to worry when she spoke up. "I'm sorry to hear that. But you could've let me know I thought you were dead somewhere. I was worried. Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I actually called because I wanted to ask if you had any clue on Rhino's whereabouts."

"Are you sure you're ready to get back out there?"

"Yes, I think so- I mean I want to try."

"Okay, I'll send you a location we think he is there but we haven't confirmed it yet."

"Thanks-"

"Be careful! And don't do something like that again you scared me." She hung up.

Peter looked at the address. "I know where he is. We got an address."

"You're friend didn't sound so happy about you not even texting her to let her know you're okay." Wade got his suit.

"Didn't think she would be that worried maybe I should've told her." Peter put his suit on noticing the holes that Otto had left when he stabbed him. He carefully traced over them and the fitting scars on his skin. "I forgot about that."

Wade took his hands "come on let's go." He smiled at him softly.

Peter followed him and they went to the location which was an abandoned warehouse. He looked inside seeing him. "Okay, you can do this." He talked to himself getting nervous since the last time he nearly died. He was scared of failing.

"Hey, baby boy, you got this and I'm right behind you." Wade took his hand.

Peter felt himself smile. Right, you're not alone. He is. So, no need to worry. He jumped into the building through one of the windows. "Hey, I hear all your friends are back in jail. Don't you want to join them?"

Rhino turned around looking a bit shocked to see him. "Little Spider! I thought we killed you." Wade was just done getting down too. "And the mercenary? Shouldn't you be on my side?"

"Well, how good are you in bed, cause he is amazing."

Peter hit him in the arm. "Stop."

Rhino just looked at them awkwardly. "Well, at least without doc Ock in the way I can finish you off this time and crush your tiny little head."

"Sorry, not too keen on dying." Peter dodged an attack from him. He then webbed onto him kicking him down as adrenaline rushed through his veins. But he quickly got thrown off and slammed into the wall.

"P-" Wade caught himself. "Webs! Are you okay?!" He slid through Rhino's legs to him.

Peter took a second before getting up. "Yeah, I think so-" But before he could catch a breath Rhino charged them.

Peter grabbed Wade and jumped out of the way. Rhino got stuck in the wall with his horn. Damn, he was really trying to stab me. But when he got his horn out he just charged at them again. Without a problem, Peter kicked him to the floor and used his webs to let some heavy stuff fall on him knocking him out and securing him in place. He then let Yuri know.

Wade and Peter left just as the police and special forces arrived. While swinging over the rooftops with Wade following him Peter just laughed being high on adrenaline and loving swinging around again.

He stopped on a random roof still laughing. "Thank you. It felt great!"

"Told you." Wade pulled his mask off smiling at his boyfriend. He was so unbelievably happy to see him like this again.

Peter just jumped on him pulling his own mask up a bit and crashed their lips together. He smiled leaning his head against Wade's before kissing him again.

"Woah, there Spider-Tiger. How about we get home first. Though I wouldn't mind nailing you on this roof, too."

Peter chuckled. "And, you ruined it." He kissed him gently on his cheek. "Yeah let's go home."


End file.
